· Instituto Hokkaido: Remake ·
by V a i n i e l l a
Summary: REESCRITO: Mimi se miró fijamente al espejo, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Apenas cruce las puertas de ese instituto no podrá cambiar de opinión. Soltó un suspiro; será difícil hacerse pasar por un...¿Chico? / Versión 2.0 de Instituto Hokkaido, más divertido, más romántico, ¡Y más mimatoso! / Corregido orden de capítulos, disculpen la confusión.
1. Prólogo

**Instituto Hokkaido**

(REMAKE)

_By: Vainiella_

* * *

Aclaratoria: Esta historia está basada en un manga mejor conocido como Hana Kimi, y muy probablemente encuentren un fic de Nayru A llamado "Sueños de Adolescencia" que se inspiró también en este manga. En ningún momento he copiado/pegado ya que eso sería "plagio", todo ha sido escrito por mí y a mi manera. Obviamente -como todos sabemos- los personajes no me pertenecen -excepto algunos, ya pronto sabrán cuales-. Denle todo el crédito a Toei Animation, Nayru A –pues gracias a ella pude conocer Hana Kimi- y a Hisaya Nakajo. Gracias a ellos la creación de esta historia se hizo posible.

¡Disfruten del viaje!

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

A veces la vida toma giros inesperados que nos envuelven en situaciones inesperadas. A veces, por más increíble que suene, una simple experiencia puede transformarse en el inicio de una serie de desafortunados eventos, cuales además de atormentarnos la existencia –Como mínimo- terminan siendo lo que se necesita en la vida para aprender de ella, y madurar.

Quizás, en algún momento, nos hemos dicho a nosotros mismos que jamás podríamos decir _tal cosa_, o que jamás podríamos hacer _tal cosa_. Lo cual es relativo, ¿Qué te garantiza a ti cómo será el futuro? Como bien dicen muchos, es incierto, y de un momento a otro el camino seguro puede cambiar por uno totalmente distinto. Bien sea para bien o para mal.

Todo depende de la perspectiva con que veas las cosas.

Sí, a veces la vida toma giros inesperados que nos envuelven en situaciones inesperadas… Y aunque bien nos provoque tirarnos de un puente hay que ser un poco más positivos, pues toda experiencia sucede por algo, ¿No?

Por más extrañas o disparatadas que podrían ser algunas…

**New York City, USA.**

**Un mes antes…**

Una joven castaña se encontraba acurrucada en su cama mientras abrazaba fuertemente uno de los tantos osos de peluche que decoraban su habitación. A pesar de los colores vivos, compuestos por una femenina gama de rosas y blanco, se estaba desenvolviendo un ambiente taciturno y desolado. La chica, en lugar de dormir plácidamente en aquellas lujosas colchas rellenadas con plumas de ganso, lloraba desconsolada con suaves gemidos y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados en un intento fallido por controlar las lagrimas.

Ciertamente, viendo de manera superficial todo el panorama, aquella atractiva chica de 16 años no tenía razón alguna para llorar. Nadie ha muerto ni se ha marchado, y nunca antes había hecho una barbaridad como para recibir castigo. Vivía en un lujoso penthouse en la Gran Manzana, y al igual que su cuarto todo su hogar estaba decorado con las mejores marcas de mobiliario y decoración.

A leguas estaba claro que no llevaba una vida para nada mala.

De cabellos castaños, largos y sedosos como los de una princesa, era una joven extrovertida, dulce y sincera… Tenía un futuro escrito con la mejor letra y para ser honestos muchos matarían por estar en su lugar. Lo tenía todo. Entonces, ¿Por qué rayos estaba llorando?

Por una simple y sencilla razón: Su padre le había llegado con la espantosa noticia de que se va a casar con su madrastra, la amargada y egoísta Laura Thompson, una mujer de 28 años que quiere aprovecharse de la riqueza de su padre y con ello sacarla de la casa, a juzgar por los tantos comentarios despectivos que suele recibir la castaña de parte de la mujer, ¿Por qué demonios tiene que casarse con ella? ¡¿Es que acaso su papá no puede ver lo bruja que es?! La chica enterró su rostro en la almohada ahogando un nuevo llanto, odiando con todo su ser la sonrisa cínica de aquella abominable bestia que tiene cegado a su padre.

_Si tan solo mamá estuviera viva… _Pensó con dolor, abrumada por la súbita muerte de su madre 10 años atrás.

-¿Mimi?- se escuchó tras la puerta –Hija, ¿Puedo pasar?

La castaña miró la puerta con desanimo deseando en su fuero interno que nadie interrumpiera su soledad. No ahora, no él. Hace minutos había escapado con llantos y quejas de aquella voz deseando poder desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, y todo gracias a esa maldita mujer que finalmente puede cantar victoria. Tres años humillada por sus comentarios, agobiada por sus indirectas. Frunció el ceño poco dispuesta a aceptar a alguien que ha ignorado por tanto tiempo el infierno al que ha sido sometida por culpa de esa mujer.

No, no quiere ver a su padre, y es que desde hace tres años dejó de serlo.

-No puedes.

-Mimi…- su progenitor abrió la puerta suavemente asomando su cabeza en busca de algún rastro de su hija. Al verla acostada en su cama y envuelta con el edredón y peluches, en su rostro se dibujó una expresión triste –Oh, hija…

-Déjame sola- solo alcanzó a decir la castaña, quien se había acurrucado aún más.

El hombre hizo caso omiso a la petición de su hija e ingresó a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró tratando de darse paciencia, pues una adolescente nunca era fácil de lidiar, pero ella era su única hija, lo único que le quedaba de su difunta esposa Satoe, y necesitaba solucionar cuanto antes esta situación cual no le traía más que dolor de cabeza a Keisuke Tachikawa.

-Mimi, necesitamos hablar.

-No quiero hablar- dijo con voz ronca –Da igual lo que diga.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso es mentira- respondió abrumado el señor, quien se aproximó unos pasos más a la cama –Siempre tomamos en cuenta tu opinión, cielo, ¿Es que piensas que no eres parte de la familia?

-Si lo fuera te darías cuenta de lo infeliz que soy, papá- soltó repentinamente la castaña mientras se sentaba para poder decir aquello mirando fijamente a su madre –Pero estás demasiado ciego como para notarlo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar a Laura? ¡Ella te adora!

-¡Adora tu dinero, que es otra cosa!

A Keisuke se le tensó el rostro a escuchar semejante cosa de los labios de su hija, indignado por cómo puede hablar mal de una mujer tan dulce como su pareja. Luego de la muerte de su esposa Laura llegó a su vida para sacarlo de aquella oscuridad en la que fue sumido. Viudo y padre de una niña de 6 años, ¿Cómo salir adelante sin su amada Satoe? E inesperadamente apareció aquella rubia ojos verdes para llenarle de luz su vida, y con quien ha permanecido en estos tres años consecutivos incondicionalmente. Es absurdo pensar no casarse con ella luego de todo lo que ha hecho por él y su hija, siendo la imagen materna que tanto necesita Mimi.

-No te permito que hables de esa forma de tu futura madrastra, jovencita- la castaña lo miró con recelo, enterrando su rostro en la almohada para darle la espalda –Y si quieres vivir en esta casa tendrás que aceptarlo.

-En ese caso haré lo que sea por irme de aquí- escupió en un murmullo con lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos –Después de todo yo tenía que haber muerto ese día con mamá.

El hombre sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras. La palidez abrumó su rostro que si no fuera por la presencia de su hija se hubiese largado a llorar como si de pronto tuviera 11 años y no 46. Para que su hija pensara aquello es porque realmente ha sido un mal padre, un maldito viudo que perdió al amor de su vida cuando más era feliz. Pero envuelto por la indignación abandonó el cuarto cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí. Aguardó unos segundos junto a la puerta para poder calmarse y así pensar con claridad. Y justo cuando los sollozos de su princesa retumbaban en la habitación estiró su mano hacia la manilla deseando con todo su ser consolarla y rogarle que no pensara eso, que su existencia era lo más apreciado que le ha dado la vida, pero una mano suave y femenina rodeó la suya en el acto, deteniéndolo en seco.

-L-Laura…

-Cariño- dijo la mujer con voz tranquilizadora, observándolo con sus brillantes ojos verdes –Sé que es doloroso todo esto y que es insoportable, pero esta vez tienes que dejarla en paz- el hombre frunció el ceño, no muy convencido –Mimi no me quiere, eso no cambiará.

-Querida, no digas eso… Ella solo…- no supo que decir, y su silencio fue suficiente –Lo lamento. De verdad no sé que hacer.

La mujer acarició el rostro de su futuro esposo, y con una sonrisa le respondió.

-Yo sí tengo una idea- Keisuke la miró con sorpresa, curioso de escuchar una idea que pueda solucionar todo aquel eterno embrollo y que tanta infelicidad ha traído a su hija –Creo que lo que necesita Mimi es su espacio, un tiempo lejos de nosotros para que se dé cuenta el valor que tenemos en su vida y sepa apreciar todo nuestro esfuerzo. Y la verdad muy pronto empieza un nuevo año escolar y…

-¿Qué intentas decirme, Laura?

-¿Qué tal si la mandamos a estudiar a Japón?

**Hokkaido, Japón. **

**Tiempo presente.**

Un chico de cortos cabellos castaños y de estatura mediana corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de los que había oído; Unidad Educativa Instituto Hokkaido, lugar donde vivían y estudiaban los mejores y más adinerados estudiantes de Japón. Ubicado en Sapporo, con una densidad de población muy por debajo de Tokio, era un instituto muy demandado por su calidad de estudios y áreas del mismo. En lugar de poseer aquel ambiente urbano y occidental tan codiciado por los japoneses mantenía aún el estilo asiático gracias a la arquitectura de las instalaciones –en las cuales cabían una cantidad considerable de estudiantes- y por sus increíbles áreas verdes que eran su mayor atracción. Estaba claro que era muy distinto al resto de los institutos, y aquello solo podría significar una exclusividad total para el ingreso de los estudiantes.

El joven, quien respiraba de forma entrecortada al no poder detenerse por cuestiones de tiempo, cruzó finalmente los jardines del instituto hasta llegar a la fachada de todo el lugar. Se tuvo que frenar brevemente para contemplar sin palabras la majestuosidad de la misma. A decir verdad, aun siendo japonés, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de estructuras orientales. Pensaba encontrar en su interior pasillos con el mismo estilo pero para su sorpresa fue como si ingresara a un lugar completamente distinto.

Tras regresar a la realidad y recordar cuales eran las razones de su desesperado apuro inició una vez más su carrera hacia su destino, no sin antes sacar del bolsillo del pantalón –uniforme compuesto por pantalones holgados, camisa blanca con corbata roja y una chaqueta azul marino- un papel donde había anotado qué salón le correspondía.

Iba tarde y era su primer día de clases. Aquello no era nada bueno, ¿Cómo no lo sería? Encima de que venía desde un país extranjero y no estaba muy familiarizado con el japonés, no tenía la pinta del típico estudiante de secundaria. Lejos de serlo, era la última persona que podría estudiar en un instituto como ese.

Pero claro, su suerte a partir de ese momento no sería la misma de antes… nada como una buena porción de una serie de eventos desafortunados, por no decir inoportunos.

-¡Ho-hoe!- escuchó gritar justo antes de levantar la vista del papel.

Lo cual no había servido de mucho, pues en menos de un segundo el joven castaño sintió como su cuerpo impactaba con el de alguien más obligándole a caer dolorosamente al suelo, siendo acompañado en el acto.

-¡Ough…!- gimió de dolor, incorporándose lentamente para sentarse.

-Demonios…

El castaño subió la mirada buscando el dueño de aquella voz, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para controlar sus hormonas al ver que con quien había chocado era uno de los chicos más guapos que ha visto en sus cortos 16 años.

Ante él, con una facha de "Bad Boy" y uniforme desgarbado, estaba un chico quizás de su misma edad. Sus cabellos, con desaliñado corte semi-largo, tenían un impactante color rubio con algún que otro destello dorado. No contaba con un físico atlético, pero tenía proporciones lo suficientemente masculinas como para sacarle babas a cualquier chica, sobre todo con sus ojos, ¡Que ojos! Con aquel rasgo achinado pero occidental resaltaban en ellos un particular azul cielo que bien podrían cambiar con la luz del sol. Su rostro incluso era tan atractivo como aquellos rasgos, con labios finos y una nariz perfilada que iba de maravillas con sus pómulos.

El chico de cabellos castaños tuvo que apretar los labios, pues con semejante joven era imposible que su fábrica interna de babas no se pusiera a trabajar.

_-¡Contrólate!-_ pensó, observando como el rubio se levantaba con el ceño fruncido del suelo y seguramente esperando una disculpa, después de todo había sido por su causa que ambos habían caído al suelo –Y-Yo… Ehm, disculpa por…

-Imbécil…- dijo sin más el joven, mirándolo con los ojos mas fríos que en su vida haya visto –¿Eres ciego o qué? Mira por donde caminas.

Solo necesitó un segundo para comprender que, en lugar de chocar con un estudiante común y corriente, había chocado con un idiota amargado que inició su primer día de clases con el pie izquierdo.

-Oye, ha sido un accidente- se excusó el castaño, mirándolo con reproche. Más el chico hizo caso omiso para seguir caminando por el pasillo -¡Y el imbécil eres tú!

Pero aquello solo logró como respuesta que una mano con un único dedo levantado sea mostrado en su dirección, ¡Y encima de amargado es un grosero! El castaño refunfuñó desde su lugar, levantándose con gruñidos de por medio mientras sacudía su uniforme. Genial, su primer día de clases y vino a chocarse con el tipo más idiota del mundo. Un tipo guapo, sí, ¡Pero idiota!

* * *

-Bien, chicos. Abran sus cuadernos y empiecen a anotar. Hoy comenzaremos con unos ejercicios para refrescar sus mentes…

-¡No…!

Estaba claro que la lastimera negativa gemida por los muchachos se debía a que nadie quería iniciar la mañana con unos ejercicios que nada más el profesor entiende. Las matemáticas no era la materia favorita de muchos, quizás de unos pocos, como lo eran los más inteligentes y aplicados del salón, pero definitivamente los números eran un tema que la mayoría de los estudiantes querían evadir. Y un profesor como Toshiba, un señor canoso, amargado y estricto, era el menos indicado para lograr que los chicos se enamoren de las matemáticas. La única razón por la cual aprobaban la materia era, además de ser un instituto demasiado caro como para andar de vagabundos, era porque el hombre tenía sus técnicas para que todos aprendan.

Más les valía aprender, pues el viejo conocía de torturas… ¿Ejemplo? Tareas extras. Y bien sabemos todos que ese era el tipo de extra que nadie apreciaba.

Estaban todos atentos a los números escritos en la pizarra cuando en eso un estrepitoso sonido proveniente de la puerta irrumpió el silencio del salón. Todos voltearon a ver la entrada automáticamente, quizás esperando ver a un dinosaurio entrar y acabar con la clase. O era un dinosaurio tocando la puerta, o algún torpe humano chocó contra esta con todas sus fuerzas.

-Válgame- exclamó sorprendido el profesor Toshiba, acercándose a la puerta para luego abrirla cuidadosamente.

Pero claro, los dinosaurios se extinguieron hace muchísimos años por un estúpido meteorito… y entre todos los torpes quienes puedan chocar contra la puerta de un salón de clases en su primer día de escuela solo podía existir una persona.

-A decir verdad, tiene una manera extraña de tocar la puerta, jovencito…

Los chicos del salón empezaron a reír al notar a un joven castaño con su uniforme inmaculado tirado en el suelo donde antes estaba la puerta cerrada. Este irremediablemente se sonrojó apenado e incómodo al verse en tan vergonzosa situación. Solo a él y al Pato Lucas, quizás.

Esperaba de corazón que el día no empeorara más.

El profesor le ayudó a levantarse, y tras invitarlo a pasar el chico se ubicó en el centro de la pizarra mientras era visto fijamente por cada estudiante que compartían puestos en escritorios para dos.

-Preséntate, por favor.

-Y-Yo…- empezó a sudar frio, sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban al verse sometido bajo tan estudiosas miradas, ¡Se sentía como un mutante de circo, por Dios! –M-Mi nombre es…

_Vamos, tú puedes…_

Tragó saliva, tratando de recuperar la poca seguridad que había perdido tras decidir estudiar en un lugar como este.

-Me llamo Miso Tachikawa. Soy de Estados Unidos, aunque, bueno, mi apellido es japonés. Mis papás sí nacieron acá, pero…

-Jovencito, esto no es un monólogo. Se llama Miso Tachikawa, ¿Terminó?

-S-sí.

Casi se da una palmada en la frente al expresarse de semejante forma frente un grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria, ¿Es que estaba en kínder o qué? ¡Que nervios tan traicioneros tenía!

Las risas no tardaron en llegar logrando una vez más abochornar al apenado extranjero.

-Bueno, bueno, silencio- el hombre se acercó al nuevo estudiante, dándole dos leves golpecitos en el hombro –Bienvenido al Instituto Hokkaido, Tachikawa. Espero que no se repita su falta de responsabilidad.

-Sí, señor… Digo, no… Señor, ¡Profesor!

Sin duda, era un chico demasiado extraño.

-Bien, veamos…- suspira -¿Dónde podemos ubicarte?- el hombre miró hacia las mesas de sus estudiantes esperando encontrar un lugar especial para este chico. Por suerte, junto al ventanal del salón, había una mesa con un chico ya ocupándola, teniendo libre una silla a su lado que sería el puesto perfecto para un joven como Tachikawa –Allá, junto al joven Ishida.

El profesor Toshiba le señaló paciente el lugar, quien tras localizar su mesa se encaminó entre los puestos de sus nuevos compañeros de clases hasta el sitio. En el recorrido por poco tropieza gracias a un travieso pie mal puesto, que sin duda había sido intencional a juzgar por las risas de los chicos. Se sentía realmente incomodo, ¡Tan fuera de lugar! Y aunque quisiera insultarse internamente ante la obviedad de ese hecho, solo deseó que las cosas, aunque sea un poquito, mejoraran. Necesitaba al menos una pizca de positividad en su día, luego de todos los contratiempos por los que ha pasado.

-Ehm… Buenos días- saludó torpemente el castaño tras sentarse en su puesto, mirando curioso al joven familiarmente rubio que miraba a través de la ventana.

-No molestes.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, era nada más ni nada menos el mismo idiota con el que había tropezado antes de entrar a clases, y quien ni se había inmutado con su presencia sin apartar su vista de la ventana.

-¡Pero si eres tú!

¡El mundo estaba chiflado si creía que compartiría puesto con este cretino!

-Joven Tachikawa, abra su cuaderno y anote lo que está en la pizarra- interrumpió el profesor, apenando al chico quien no controló su tono de voz –Y usted, joven Ishida, si prefiere puede contemplar la ventana después de clases, resolviendo estos ejercicios como castigo.

A ambos chicos no les quedó de otra que obedecer al hombre y dedicar su atención a la pizarra y a sus cuadernos. Miso, quien internamente se lamentaba por el curso que estaban tomando las cosas, podía sentir sin problemas la tensión que emanaba la cercanía que mantenía con su nuevo compañero de mesa. Este, en cambio, estaba tan indiferente a su mundo que ciertamente era como si no existiera, lo cual era mucho más grosero que el asqueroso dedo que le había mostrado minutos antes. ¿Quién se creía? ¿El príncipe de Egipto? Era un tremendísimo idiota, porque eso de andar con actitud de "No me molestes" solo lograba revolverle el estómago.

-¡Psst!

El castaño no pudo evitar voltearse levemente para buscar quien había hecho aquel sonido, sorprendiéndose con un moreno de simpática sonrisa que lo saludaba alegre. Estaba sentado junto con un pelirrojo de apariencia nada atlética a diferencia de su acompañante, pero también sonreía de forma amable hacia su dirección.

-Soy Taichi, ¡Bienvenido!- dijo el moreno en susurros. Tenía unos ojos almendrados de color chocolate, así como su revoltoso cabello -¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?

-¿Qué?- cuestionó dudoso el chico, mirando a los lados por si acaso no estaba siendo confundido por alguien más.

-Que si quieres desayunar con nosotros.

-Ehm, ¿Sí? Claro.

_Mala idea, ¡Mala idea!_

-¡Genial!- exclamó contento el muchacho, regalándole una inmensa sonrisa que solo pudo desconcertar al castaño por tanta calidez social.

-¡Yagami!

El moreno se encogió en su puesto, y Miso solo pudo darse la vuelta para mirar al frente tras asustarse con tono de voz del profesor.

-Seguro los ejercicios deben estar fáciles que ya se ha puesto a interrumpir mi clase con sus insulsas charlas- gruñó el profesor Toshiba, dándole una enfadada mirada mientras señalaba el pizarrón. No tardó para ver a Tachikawa con el mismo gesto, cruzándose de brazos molesto –Y usted, aquí se viene a estudiar, jovencito… Si quiere hacer amigos váyase al Kinder.

Nuevamente sus compañeros de clases empezaron a reír, aunque fueron callados inmediatamente por una mirada asesina de su profesor para luego continuar en silencio y seguir resolviendo los ejercicios. Tachikawa solo se mordió los labios avergonzado, no creyendo cierta su suerte.

Contuvo el nudo en la garganta para controlar sus emociones y así no desplomarse en ese momento, cual por supuesto era el menos indicado para que un "hombre" llore. Todo esto era una locura que bien tenía que haber sido detenida desde un principio.

Ahora es demasiado tarde.

En estos momentos podría estar tranquilamente en su hogar, y a pesar de no gustarle completamente, este sitio donde había terminado no era mejor, ¡Era mil veces peor de lo que imaginó! Definitivamente no tenia palabras para describir lo estúpido que había sido al elegir el Instituto Hokkaido para estudiar y vivir, y en el cual tendría que quedarse por dos años hasta graduarse o hasta que su secreto salga a flote. No hace falta decir de lo mucho que tenía que esforzarse para que nadie se enterase del mismo.

Soltó un suspiro derrotado, mirando a su alrededor. En su salón solo había personas del género masculino como lo había también en el resto de los salones y de todo el instituto.

-_¿En qué rayos te metiste, Mimi?_

Mimi Tachikawa, aquella chica de 16 años de edad con una hermosa cabellera castaña y siendo la perfecta definición del género femenino, estaba precisamente sentada en ese lugar haciéndose pasar por un chico con una peluca de cabellos castaños y revoltosos y vistiendo un uniforme que solo los varones de este instituto podían vestir. Y todo se debía a que, por cosas de la vida, había terminado en un instituto para chicos.

Sí, lo que escucharon… para _chicos_.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora (C/A):**

IMPORTANTE: Tengo publicados dos historias con el mismo nombre, pero esta es el Remake de la otra. Sé que al principio había sustituido los capítulos viejos por los reescritos, y la verdad es que me arrepiento, pues muchos de ustedes amaron IH por lo que fue, así que en lugar de quitarles la versión original, decidí publicar la versión 2.0 jaja

Ya, yo tampoco me imaginé que retomaríamos Instituto Hokkaido, pero es que pudo haber sido mucho mejor, así que desde hace un tiempo decidí darle una oportunidad. Y bueno, aquí estamos.

Confieso que he escrito esto de forma intermitente, y que probablemente se me haya escapado algo. Perdonen de ser así.

Traté de mantener la esencia como mejor pude, ya que lo que caracterizaba a IH es lo inocente que era. No sé que tal irá esta vez, pero me siento feliz de poder ofrecerles algo mejor.

Anyway, aquí el prólogo, iré subiendo todo poco a poco. Por favor, fíjense bien antes de empezar a leer en el '(Actualizado)' justo debajo del título, esto indicará un capítulo actualizado. No me he animado a borrarlos porque temo eliminar los RR's (BTW, gracias a Jacke-Kari por el tip, ¡Un abrazo!) No les recomiendo que sigan leyendo si no está actualizado, será confuso.

¡Espero que les guste!

Beso beso

Atte.

Vai


	2. Primer día de clases

**Instituto Hokkaido**

(REMAKE)

_By: Vainiella_

* * *

Capítulo 1

"Primer día de clases"

_-Persona non grata-_

* * *

Las campanas empezaron a sonar avisando que el receso del desayuno había llegado. Todos los estudiantes de secundaria abandonaron sus clases para luego poblar los pasillos y cafeterías, descansado por un breve lapso de tiempo antes de volver a ingresar a sus respectivos salones para continuar con las clases matutinas. A decir verdad, en cuestión de segundos todos abandonaban sus salones, pero cierta castaña estaba demasiado agobiada como para salir corriendo hacia la cafetería donde más humanos con el Cromosoma "Y" atormentarían su vida.

La joven se levantó de su puesto con gesto ausente mientras arreglaba sus pertenencias. Para ser honestos, no le había prestado atención alguna a la clase, pues había estado demasiado ocupada insultándose a sí misma por haber terminado en un sitio como este. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, es más, luego de haberse matriculado a esta institución se dijo a sí misma que era esto, o regresar a USA… y sinceramente la segunda opción no estaba en sus planes.

La pregunta era, ¿Cómo había terminado en un instituto para chicos?

Su padre había llegado de la nada planteando una disparatada idea que, al principio, Mimi creyó que todo era una simple broma, pero la seriedad de su padre y la expresión falsamente preocupada de la mujer fue lo que la conllevó a entender lo que sucedía. Laura la creyó un posible riesgo para su matrimonio, y para deshacerse del estorbo se le ocurrió influir una vez más en su padre como para convencerle que mandar a su hija a otro continente es la mejor forma de hacerla madurar.

Mimi casi grita al cielo por semejante tontería.

No solamente eso, ¿Vivirá con unos abuelos a los que ha visto una sola vez en su vida? ¿Qué padre tan terrible puede ser como para enviarla al medio de la nada con unos viejos desconocidos?

Sabiendo lo irresponsable que estaba siendo su padre, más las malas intenciones de la mujer, Mimi entendió que no podía luchar contra ello. Lo único bueno de toda esta situación es que no volvería a ver a esa mujer. De pronto la idea se volvió conveniente, y dos semanas después tomó un avión a Japón.

Sus abuelos paternos, dos viejos anticuados que la recibieron gustosos, y ahora tutores, se aseguraron de que se encargarían de la matriculación y más… Pero son tan viejos y anticuados que no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para asegurar un cupo en el Instituto Hokkaido para chicas, siendo la única alternativa ya que los institutos mixtos están a 6 horas de carretera.

La terrible noticia significaba que debía regresar a USA, y Mimi en medio de la desesperación pidió a sus abuelos que le permitieran intervenir, dando finalmente con el Instituto Hokkaido para chicos.

Vale, eso no podía ser una opción, pero para situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, ¿No?

El Instituto para chicos recibirían gustosos a Miso Tachikawa, cuyos padres eran unos importantes empresarios que no podían asistir a la entrevista y ahora estaba bajo la tutela de dos excelentes y muy adinerados ciudadanos de avanzada edad. Y cuando hay mucho dinero de por medio, el protocolo tiende a ser lo de menos. Sobre todo cuando se tiene a una buena amiga que era una experta falsificando documentos y que podía hacerse pasar por su madre por teléfono.

_Gracias, Sarah, por tu oportuna criminalidad._

-¡Tachikawa!- El saludo inesperado del moreno alertó a la castaña, quien a voltear y notar al chico a su lado se cohibió inevitablemente. Tenía la pinta de ser el más atlético de su salón a juzgar por sus anchos hombros y torneados brazos. Parecía tener todas las características del chico popular y atlético de su salón –Lamento el regaño del profe… No suele ser tan cabrón.

-Ah… Bueno, no te preocupes por eso- respondió repentinamente tranquila ante la actitud del moreno, fingiendo una forzada pero masculina voz. La había practicado tantas veces que ya no era tan difícil hablar así –Ehm, Taichi, ¿No?

-Puedes llamarme Tai- alegó contento –Y, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-Taichi, no seas entrometido- le regañó entonces el mismo chico de cabellos pelirrojos de antes, cual se había ubicado al lado de su compañero para luego sonreírle amablemente a la castaña –Soy Koushirou, un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente- sonrió Mimi, contenta, ¡Que chicos tan simpáticos! –La verdad es que me perdí, no conseguía el aula y de paso me caí.

-Supongo que eso no será una novedad contigo, ¿No?- rio Tai, logrando que la chica se sonrojara –Venga, ¡Tranquilo! Es que este instituto es muy grande… Si quieres luego de clases te enseñamos las instalaciones.

-¡¿De verdad?!- entusiasmada quiso agradecer de corazón el detalle de estos chicos por ayudarla, cuando en eso siente un pequeño empujón en su brazo, dándose cuenta que justo en ese momento el rubio había pasado por su lado chocando su hombro sin siquiera disculparse -¡Oye…!- le llamó molesta, más este la ignoró por completo -Rayos, ¿Cuál es su estúpido problema?

Taichi rio ante el comentario de la chica, mientras que el pelirrojo solo negó con la cabeza, ya acostumbrado al malhumorado comportamiento del rubio.

-Aparentemente no le caes bien a Matt- Mimi lo miró como si estuviera hablando en chino, así que el chico continuó –Se llama Yamato Ishida. Ya de por sí es un amargado.

¿Amargado? Ese hombre tenía un palo metido en el culo.

Los tres chicos salieron del salón para luego encaminarse en los pasillos del instituto. La castaña escuchaba atenta los comentarios de los que parecían ser sus nuevos compañeros de clases. A decir verdad, eran bastante amables, y lo mejor de todo es que no se inmiscuían en su vida con preguntas que bien podría ser un poco peligroso responder. En varias oportunidades le preguntaron sobre su procedencia y alguna que otra tontería fácil de responder, pero cuando Tai intentaba averiguar sobre otra cosa automáticamente el pelirrojo interrumpía… Mimi se dijo internamente que estar cerca de "Izzy", como pidió que le apodara, era más seguro, pues el chico parecía entender perfectamente las indirectas de "No-quiero-responder-tu-pregunta".

Justo al salir a la cafetería Mimi pudo notar entonces las miradas del resto de los estudiantes sobre ella, cohibiéndola. Ella particularmente no era una chica ni tímida ni mucho menos introvertida, pero su situación lo ameritaba. Todas las miradas sobre ella la hacían sentir expuesta. La verdad no comprendía, pues estaba bien vestida y no había nada de ella fuera de lugar.

O quizás sí, ¿Es posible que había perdido su cabeza y aún no se había dado cuenta? Quien sabe, luego de haber tomado la decisión de estudiar en este lugar era muy probable.

-Tranquilo, siempre ser el nuevo es molesto al principio. Solo ignóralos- trató de reconfortar el moreno tras notar la preocupación de la castaña.

Ella sonrió, no muy segura si hacerle caso.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a una de las mesas de la cafetería, donde para alivio de Tachikawa era la más apartada. Ella preguntó dudosa por qué razón no pedían su desayuno como lo hacían el resto de los estudiantes, justo en el cafetín, pero el Taichi alegó despreocupadamente que hoy el desayuno irá a ellos, y que no tardaba mucho en llegar.

Estaba atenta escuchando charlar a los chicos cuando en eso una cesta cayó en frente de ellos, sobre la mesa. El susto le provocó un jadeo a la chica difícil de disimular, había estado tan absorta que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de un nuevo chico, particularmente uno de cabellos negros con corte moderno que la miraba curiosamente con sus ojos café.

-Vaya, vaya, tú eres el nuevo, ¿No?- le dijo el muchacho con una reluciente sonrisa, sentándose al lado de Koushirou, justo en frente de ella –Con que eran ciertos los rumores- rio tras esto, extendiéndole la mano a la chica en un gesto amistoso –Mucho gusto, me llamo Shitsuya, pero todos me dicen Tokumori… Imagino que tú eres Tachikawa Miso, ¿No es así?

Mimi le dio la mano luego de un segundo de desconcierto, ¿Quién era este y a qué se refería con rumores?

-Tokumori es el presidente de nuestro piso de dormitorios- trató de explicar Taichi, justo en el momento en que metía las manos dentro de la cesta y sacaba un par de emparedaros bien elaborados, no sin antes de darle uno a la castaña –Y digamos que se describe como "los oídos del instituto".

-No hay chisme que se me escape- alegó el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo a la castaña –Bienvenido al Instituto Hokkaido.

-Ah, gracias, supongo- hizo una mueca, recordando un detalle al momento en que Taichi le daba un refresco –Disculpa, pero… ¿A qué rumores te referías?

-Que el chico nuevo tiene cara de niña… Hasta unos dijeron que lo que tienes en la cabeza es una peluca.

Inevitablemente, en el mismo instante en que Mimi le daba un primer sorbo a su bebida, escupió todo lo que había tomado de un golpe tras escuchar semejante barbaridad. Incluso algunos estudiantes sentados en las mesas cercanas se voltearon a verlos, curiosos. La castaña no sabía si esconder la cabeza bajo su mesa o meterla en la estúpida cesta que tenía en frente.

¿Y se supone que debe sentirse bienvenida luego de escuchar aquello?

-Hoe, tranquilo, brother… Quienes lo han dicho solo son unos idiotas- trató de calmarla rápidamente Tokumori, pasándole una servilleta –No es tu culpa tener cara de niña. Eh, Taichi, deja un poco para los demás, ¿Quieres?- Mimi miró de reojo como Taichi ingería su tercer emparedado, y ella apenas con el primero –Por cierto, puedes comer lo que quieras. Es por un juego de Poker que perdí, traje de sobra…

-¿Y ya sabes cuál es tu habitación, Tachikawa?- preguntó el amable de Koushirou.

-Ehm, creo que…- trató de hacer memoria, sonriendo después -La 82.

-Interesante…- dijo entonces el pelinegro, con una sonrisa -¿Y ya conoces a tu compañero de cuarto?

Taichi pareció haber estado a punto responder la pregunta que fue dirigida hacia Mimi, pero Tokumori había sido lo suficientemente rápido y suspicaz para tapar la boca de su amigo y así permitirle a la chica dar su respuesta.

-No, no he preguntado- curiosa -¿Ustedes saben quién es?

-Nop- dijo Tokumori para sorpresa del pelirrojo y Tai, quienes lo miraron como si estuviera de repente una gallina empollando un huevo sobre su cabeza –Pero sabemos en donde está tu habitación, podemos llevarte a ella después de clases, Maru-chan.

-¡Eso sería genial!- agradecida, sonrió ante la hospitalidad de los muchachos. Sinceramente las cosas no estaban siendo del todo desagradable para ella ahora que había conocido a unos chicos tan amables, después de todo no todos los hombres de este lugar son unos cerdos y desconsiderados. Estaba a punto de agradecerle a sus nuevos amigos por aquel favor cuando en eso su cerebro pareció mandarle señales por un detalle que había pasado por alto –Espera, ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Oh, ¿Maru-chan?- la castaña asintió –Ah, pues bien… Tienes nombre de sopa, fue imposible no inventarte un apodo.

¿Sopa?

-¿Miso es sopa?- Mimi pareció absorta con aquel descubrimiento, y es que con su pobre japonés era difícil aprenderse todas las palabras de aquel idioma. Casi se da una bofetada al darse cuenta de su desliz al buscarse un nombre masculino para su nueva identidad, y es que preguntarle a su mejor amiga Sarah por un nombre japonés para chico no había sido la mejor idea, ¡Ya ahora entendía porque se había reído cuando propuso "Miso", ¡Con lo mucho que le gusta el ramen o cualquier comida de origen oriental!

-Miso es un tipo sopa de pasta de soya fermentada…- explicó entonces Koushirou con su aire inteligente.

Una mueca se dibujó en los labios de la castaña tras recordar la pequeña travesura de su mejor amiga.

_-¡¿Qué hiciste que…?!_

_Mimi se mordió el labio al ver el rostro espantado de su amiga por la videocámara de su Ipad. La había llamado apenas tuvo la oportunidad tras llegar a Japón. La nueva apariencia de la castaña la había espantado por completo. Miyako, una chica un año menor que ella y de cabellos purpuras amarrados en una descuidada trenza, miraba anonada a su mejor amiga que ya no tenía su largo cabello castaño ni brillo en sus labios. Ahora veía a un chico, pues aquel cabello corto era de uno, y a juzgar por la falta de maquillaje en su rostro daba a ver que la chica femenina de labios rosas había quedado en el olvido. _

_-Por favor, Miyako… No te pongas histérica justo ahora cuando te necesito._

_-¡Mimi Tachikawa! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?! ¡Solo mira tu pelo, por Dios!_

_-No seas tonta, es una peluca…- comentó sacándosela, provocando un gran suspiro en la pelimorada. _

_-Uff, por poco me da un infarto. Casi me creo lo del instituto para chicos._

_-La broma era el pelo, lo del instituto es verdad._

_Miyako la miró como si hubiese visto un fantasma._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Miya, por favor._

_-Na-ah. No me vengas con tu Miya. Mi mejor amiga se fue a Japón a vivir y, no solo eso, ¡Ahora se está haciendo pasar por un chico!- bufó -Cielo santo, Mimi, si querías cambiarte de sexo podrías haberme avisado, ¡No sabía que tenias un trastorno de personalidad múltiple!_

_-Miyako…- suspiró la castaña, cansada –Ya te he dicho que no es por eso. Estoy bien segura de mi identidad, todo esto es por otra razón._

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?_

_-No fui aceptada en el Instituto para chicas de Hokkaido, pero el de chicos aceptaron entrevistarme para darme el cupo…- dijo ya en un susurro –No quiero regresar a USA, y por eso estoy haciendo esto._

_-¿Y entrar a un instituto de varones es la solución?- silencio –Amiga, no pensarás que con solo ponerte una peluca podrás engañar a todo un instituto… Eres una chica, Mimi, ¡Esta idea es una completa estupidez!_

_-No te he llamado para pedir tu opinión al respecto- comentó ya molesta la castaña, tratando de no ser absorbida por el pesimismo de su mejor amiga –Entiendo que estés molesta por no haberte avisado antes, pero ya es tarde, o me apoyas o me das la espalda, tú decides._

_Miyako la observó seria, con brazos cruzados y con la misma mueca dibujada en su rostro._

_-Sinceramente, Tachikawa, disfrázate de chico, pero no adquieras cromosomas "Y" con esta tontería… Sabes muy bien que soy incapaz de darte la espalda en esto._

_-Entonces, ¿Me ayudarás o no?- la pelimorada rodó los ojos ante lo obvio de su respuesta –Necesito que falsifiques mis documentos con mi nueva identidad, aquí no tengo a nadie de confianza para que lo haga, y tú eres la única persona que conozco que sabe hacer eso._

_-Vale, de acuerdo- suspiró –Agh, ¿Por qué Japón? Bien podrías hacer esta estupidez en USA, no entiendo para qué tuvieron que mandarte tan lejos._

_-Ya te dije que fue idea de la bruja- Miyako mostró una mueca._

_–¿Cómo harás para que nadie se entere?_

_-Mis abuelos son muy viejos para trasladarse al instituto, y mi padre trabaja mucho como para tener tiempo para visitarme, de existir una oportunidad puedo encontrarme con él en otro lugar y listo. _

_-Ajá, pero seguro querrán hablar con tus abuelos o con tu papá para matricularte, ¿No has pensado en eso?_

_Mimi sonrió._

_-¿Podrías hacerte pasar por mi abuela por teléfono? Sabes japonés._

_-¿Bromeas?_

_-Nop._

_Miyako no parecía convencida del todo con aquella cuestión, pero poco a poco se podía notar como el chiflado plan su amiga cobraba sentido, o al menos en un mundo tan particular como Wonderland. Mimi era su más antigua amiga y aunque bien pueda sacarle de quicio sus esporádicas decisiones no podía evitar estar ahí para ella, ¿Quién mejor que Miyako para apoyar a la castaña en sus extrañas aventuras?_

_Finalmente, la chica sonrió._

_-Insisto, la peluca me parece una bobada… Cuando se te caiga tendrás una cara de Pokerface memorable- Mimi rio aliviada ante el comentario de su amiga, contenta de contar con su camaradería luego de tanta insistencia –Dime algo, ¿Cómo harás en "Esos" días? Aunque te hagas pasar por un chico al final de cuentas sigues siendo una mujer._

_-Ya se me ocurrirá qué hacer- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¿Contaré contigo?_

_-No te alcanzan los números para eso- sonrió Miyako –Mándame todos tus datos para falsificar tus nuevos documentos, ¿De acuerdo?_

_-¡Enseguida!_

_-¿Cómo te llamarás?- Mimi la miró confundida –Para tu nueva identidad necesitas un nombre de chico, ¿No?_

_-Naruse._

_-Oh, por Dios. Suena fatal. Deja que yo te elijo uno, ¿Vale?_

Mimi estrelló su frente contra la mesa, agobiada. Haber recordado aquel momento hizo que todo tuviera sentido, ¡Pues claro que su amiga querría elegir su nombre! Con lo traviesa que es –Desde pequeñas siempre le encantó hacer bromas pesadas-, que le haya dado un nombre de sopa no era gran cosa, pero por supuesto, cuando debes vivir en un instituto para chicos tener un nombre como aquel era el target perfecto para bromas, ¡Esa Miyako se las pagaría con creces!

Tokumori se levantó entonces de la mesa, animado.

-Pues bien, al salir de clases te acompañaremos a tu nueva habitación, Maru-chan- la castaña lo miró confundida, aunque luego se sintió aliviada al poder contar con este nuevo chico en su primer día de clases –Quien quiera que sea tu nuevo compañero de cuarto, sin duda estará contento de conocerte.

No fue difícil percibir una mirada pícara en el pelinegro, pero tanto Tai como Koushirou no dijeron nada, aun cuando ellos ya sabían de quien se trataba.

El primer receso había concluido y cada chico regresó a su respectiva aula de clases. En el trayecto Mimi fue acompañada por sus nuevos amigos mientras conversaban animados sobre cualquier tontería para actualizar a la castaña, ya sea explicándole las reglas del sitio –Tanto las de los profesores como las de los alumnos- o concejos para que no se le haga difícil el adaptarse. La verdad estaba sorprendida, pues jamás imaginó que las cosas se le facilitaran tan bien en su primer día. Ya sabía ella que apenas estaba empezando, que no podía cantar victoria todavía, pero vamos, ¡Con amigos como estos no será tan difícil!

Mimi se manejó sin problemas en las otras materias. La tarde llegó finalmente y con ella la hora de regresar a los dormitorios o bien el inicio de actividades deportivas o culturales que acostumbraban los alumnos del instituto. Los chicos habían prometido acompañar a la castaña a su dormitorio, y luego debían asistir a sus respectivas actividades. Según se había enterado Mimi, Taichi y Tokumori eran miembros oficiales del grupo de Soccer de su escuela, y Koushirou era representante del grupo de ciencias, por lo que quizás era el más ocupado de todos.

La castaña detalló con sorpresa la excelente distribución que poseía aquel instituto. Ya recorriendo el edificio de dormitorios, observó que estaba dividido en cinco pisos y cada uno representaba un grado. A ella y a sus amigos le correspondía el piso cuatro, y para su sorpresa era tan grande como lo era todo en esa institución. Cada piso además estaba dividido en áreas para su mejor organización, y para Mimi fue genial saber que aunque las habitaciones estaban cercas una de la otra cada una mantenía su privacidad.

Claro, el único problema era tener que pasar desapercibida con su nuevo compañero de cuarto. Solo esperaba que este no fuera ni entrometido ni un asqueroso pervertido, es decir, podría ser un poco optimista con esto al menos, ¿No?

-Esta es nuestra habitación- comentó Tai señalando la puerta de un cuarto, la 73. Yagami y Koushirou comparten la misma habitación.

-Normalmente ponen al más retrasado mental con el más inteligente para compartir habitaciones, ya sabes, costumbres de los colegios por ayudar a gente como Tai- explicó Tokumori antes de que el moreno le propinara un golpe en el hombro, falsamente ofendido para luego reír -Yo la comparto con Motoharu, se sienta delante de ustedes en clase. Y por aquí…- siguieron caminando un tramo más por el pasillo hasta que, finalmente, a solo unos pasos lograron reconocer la puerta con el numero 82 escrito en su centro –Ahí está tu habitación, Tachikawa.

Mimi apresuró el paso emocionada, aliviada porque ya sus cosas se hallaran en su habitación. Tuvo la cautela de meter todas sus pertenencias en una gran maleta con candado, y según la dirección el mismo instituto se encargaba de llevar sus cosas a la habitación para no retrasar su nueva adaptación, después de todo no es nada económico la matriculación, y que sea atendida de esa forma era lo de menos.

Luego de tanto stress por esta nueva experiencia Mimi pudo ver por fin la luz al final del túnel, sintiéndose repentinamente aliviada y ansiosa. Las cosas irían bien, una vocecita se lo estaba diciendo en ese preciso momento.

Sí, debía actuar como un chico por 2 años consecutivos, ¿Pero no valdría la pena? Mimi sentía que s'i.

Metió la llave sintiendo a los chicos siguiéndole los pasos, y al abrir la puerta y contemplar por primera vez lo que será su habitación por el siguiente año, supo que aquella vocecita tenía la razón, y más al detallar lo agradable y cálido que era aquel lugar.

-¡Genial!

Justo en ese instante la puerta que pertenecía al baño de su dormitorio fue abierta, atrayendo por completo la atención de la castaña al recordar que bien podría ser esa persona su nuevo compañero de cuarto. Extrañamente esperó por conocer al chico sintiendo a sus compañeros detrás de ella. En aquel segundo Mimi aprovechó para imaginar a un joven de estatura media, muy delgado, y de apariencia tímida, algo así como Koushirou. Sería un candidato perfecto para ser su compañero ya sabiendas lo tranquilo y educado que es.

Pero las parcas habían decidido un destino distinto para ella… Porque del baño no había salido el tipo de chico que Mimi aspiraba como compañero de cuarto. Vaya que no. Ante ella estaba quizás el hombre más atractivo que haya visto en su vida, semidesnudo, sí, pero endemoniadamente guapo. Paralizada contempló como aquel chico salía del baño envolviendo completamente su cabeza con una toalla para secar sus cabellos y rostro, dejando al descubierto únicamente su torso y brazos debido a la toalla que amarraba su cintura ocultando sus partes bajas. Sus brazos, sin exceso de músculos, estaban perfectamente torneados, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Era imposible apartar la mirada de sus anchos hombros o de lo perfectamente esculpido que estaba su vientre, repleto de cuadros con ángulos exactos como en los modelos de Calvin Klein.

Mimi ha visto muchos hombres guapos en su vida, pero jamás imaginó tener a un Adonis semidesnudo ante ella, logrando que el calor se concentrara inmediatamente en sus mejillas al verse tan descaradamente hipnotizada.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. El que parecía ser su compañero de cuarto se dio la vuelta sin que esta vez la toalla ocultara su rostro, e instantáneamente Mimi dejó de respirar al reconocer aquellos despeinados cabellos rubios y esos ojos azules que anteriormente la habían mirado con desprecio, sintiendo como Murphy volvía a cobrar factura en su vida.

Cuando crees que las cosas pueden empeorar, es porque van a empeorar.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- le gritó ella en un arranque impulsivo al chico que los miraba con sorpresa, y quien no tardó mucho en volver a mirarla con aquel mismo desprecio y frialdad de antes.

-Mejor dicho, ¿Quién demonios te dejó entrar a mi habitación?

Deben estar bromeando si esperan que comparta habitación con Yamato Ishida.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora (C/A):**

Se ha hecho una edición en este capítulo, he sustituido el personaje de Sarah por Miyako. Perdonen si se me escapa algún error al respecto.

Segundo capítulo UP, ¿Qué les pareció?

Estaré atenta a sus comentarios. Por favor, cualquier sugerencia es más que bienvenida, ¡Estoy contenta de poder reescribir IH! Me trae tantos recuerdos.

By the way, ¿Ya pasaron por Scare? Y Stepmom's Recipe, ¡Los veo por allá también!

A la proxima respondo sus reviews por aquí.

¡Hasta la vista, babys!

Atte.

Vai


	3. Compañero de cuarto

**Instituto Hokkaido**

(REMAKE)

_By: Vainiella_

* * *

Capítulo 2

"Compañero de cuarto"

_-Prohibido fumar-_

* * *

Se recostó contra la pared mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su franela escolar una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un mechero color azul que usualmente carga encima. No tardó mucho en encenderlo, después de todo la práctica hace al maestro, pero aún era difícil recibir la nicotina como si fuera parte de su organismo, muy a pesar de tener tendencias superficialmente curativas para su humor que solo en días como este empeoraba de manera radical.

Pero, ¿Qué más daba? Desde ayer necesitaba urgentemente un cigarrillo, y recién ahora es que tenía la oportunidad de degustarlo. Solo y en paz. Lejos de la muchedumbre que en aquel instante asistían a clase.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Escapando de las responsabilidades, bro?

Pero el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules comprendió que, lastimosamente, era imposible estar solo en un sitio como el Instituto Hokkaido, lugar donde además de él habitan jóvenes con las mismas decadencias sociales.

-¿Y no deberías tú ser responsable también, Tokumori? Tienes clases de Inglés.

-Suck my dick- dijo con suficiencia el pelinegro, aproximándose hasta su amigo y devoto compañero de locuras hasta recostarse contra la pared a su lado –También lo sé decir en alemán.

El rubio rodeó los ojos, intentando ignorarlo.

-Cuéntame- continuó conversando el pelinegro, sacando un cigarrillo de la cajita que le ofrecía su amigo, prendiéndolo luego el mechero del rubio -¿Qué tal te la llevas con tu nuevo compañero?

_Anda que te den, _pensó Yamato.

La imagen que golpeó entonces contra su cabeza hizo que el poco buen humor que había ganado con la nicotina se fuera al demonio en menos de un segundo. Obviamente no tendría porque dejarse molestar, después de todo su amigo lo estaba haciendo para joderle la paciencia, pero, ¿Cómo no enfadarse luego de la discusión tan _amena_ que había tenido con aquel espécimen?

Yamato se visualizó a sí mismo saliendo de la ducha mientras secaba sus cabellos con la toalla, anoche, justo luego de un baño rejuvenecedor. Había esperado toda la tarde a quien sería su compañero de cuarto, no para darle una agradable bienvenida, como bien haría un ser humano normal, sino para poder aclararle los limites que existían en la habitación ahora que tendrían que compartirla. Limites inofensivos, pero limites al fin, como por ejemplo no tocar sus cosas bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Aquello era parte de la rutina, pues siempre hay cambios en el Instituto Hokkaido, pero lo que no esperaba Yamato era que al ver quien había entrado a su cuarto era un gran cambio.

Y es que se necesitaban más que limites para lidiar con un chico como _él_.

Miso Tachikawa, un chico menudo con una prominente delgadez en sus extremidades en comparación con el resto de sus compañeros, había llegado tarde a la clase de matemáticas para luego presentarse de manera exageradamente bochornosa en frente de su clase. Lo único que sabe Matt de él es que le gusta caerse y parece también gustarle los chicos. No es como si su apariencia particularmente femenina fuera suficiente advertencia, sino sus gestos, sus movimientos y forma de hablar, los que hacían sus rasgos las características en los chicos como él.

Pero Matt era muy atractivo, sí, lo era, pero además era bastante perspicaz, y un solo día le bastó para descubrir que aquel extraño chico que proviene de USA ha puesto los ojos sobre él.

Y aquello era desconcertantemente desagradable.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!- había gritado el chico menudo, con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia –No pienso compartir esta habitación contigo.

-Me parece excelente- respondió Yamato con frialdad –Cierra la puerta antes de salir.

-¡Venga, gente, no hay que ponerse tan tensos!- Tokumori había entrado a la habitación para ubicarse en el medio, estirando las manos en son de paz. Tai y Koushirou, en cambio, se quedaron como espectadores, entendiendo entonces por qué razón Shitsuya no había dicho nada sobre esto.

Y eso era porque Ishida y Tachikawa no parecían agradarse nada de nada.

-No pueden ponerme a vivir contigo, ¡Es antiético!- insistió el castaño, cruzándose de brazos. Tokumori sonrió divertido cuando Matt bufó por lo bajo -¡No bufes en mi habitación!

-Maru-chan, relájate, ¿Sí? Mira, si los han puesto juntos es por algo- ambos chicos enarcaron una ceja –Quizás uno puede complementar la falla del otro, es así como funcionan las cosas en este instituto, para mejorarse mutuamente.

-¿Fallas?- pero entonces Ishida dibujó una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, mirando al chico de arriba hacia abajo –Ni Ghandi podría arreglar las fallas de este.

-¡Ya verás…!

Taichi tuvo que estirarse para agarrar a Tachikawa y evitar que se le abalanzara encima al rubio, no usando realmente toda su fuerza pues el chico era demasiado delgado comparado a los músculos que poblaban los brazos del moreno. Yamato no movió ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo, sereno en su sitio, mirando al castaño como si se tratara de alguna clase de insecto intentando defenderse dentro de un vaso de cristal.

-No voy a compartir la habitación con él- insistió el rubio esta vez hablando con Tokumori, ignorando por completo la presencia del chico –Vivir con un homosexual siempre trae problemas.

Pero aquel comentario fue como si hubiese hecho click en el cerebro de Tachikawa, pues inmediatamente habían enrojecido hasta sus orejas para luego zafarse con facilidad de los brazos de Taichi.

-¿Homosexual?- gritó enfurecido, esta vez aproximándose al rubio sin que le detuvieran hasta reducir las distancias en solo 30 centímetros -¿Qué te hace pensar que soy gay, tu…?- vaciló, buscando el mejor insulto -¡…Tonto!

Matt elevó sus cejas, incrédulo.

-Me acabas de llamar _tonto_, ¿Eso no te parece suficiente?

-¡Lo he dicho es porque eres un tonto!- Tokumori intentó entrometerse, más el castaño no lo dejó –Que te quede bien claro, yo he venido a estudiar, solo eso, y lo último que aspiro en este año de clases es lidiar con gente como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?

-¡Sí! Gente grosera y que discrimina a quien no lo merece, ¿Acaso me conoces?- Matt ya le iba a responder con su usual indiferencia, pero Tachikawa levantó el dedo de forma intimidante exigiendo silencio -¡Eh, que no he terminado!- todos miraron al chico con sorpresa -¿Sabes qué? El solo hecho de que creas que soy gay y que no me soportes por _eso_ hace que quiera compartir esta estúpida habitación contigo, para que aprendas a ser tolerable. Así que lo quieras o no tendrás que compartirla conmigo, ¡Porque de aquí no me voy!

Un silencio le siguió luego aquella cascada de palabras. Se podían atisbar incluso llamaradas haciendo erupción en los ojos del chico, quien con su apariencia debilucha y femenina le había dicho a Yamato todo lo que jamás nadie le ha dicho, logrando además que Taichi y Koushirou miraran ahora con respeto al que fue un instante el blanco perfecto para burlas.

-Olé, toro- susurró divertido Tokumori, interrumpiendo el silencio -¿Qué dirás al respecto, Yama?

El rubio miró fijamente al castaño, estudiándolo más de la cuenta. Cierto, el chico era menudo y debilucho, pero sin duda tiene carácter, ¿Podría lidiar con alguien como él? Compartir la habitación será un jodido dolor de cabeza.

Nadie ha sido tan osado como para enfrentarlo de esa manera en frente de sus únicos amigos, que son pocos por una sencilla razón.

Matt solo es tolerable con sus amigos, y el tal Miso lo aprendería a las malas.

Luego de aquella noche, cuando el amanecer ya pintaba un nuevo día, las alarmas resonaron lo necesario para despertar a los estudiantes. Algunos se tomaban su tiempo, otros hacían lo imposible por ser los primeros en llegar al salón de clases, que después de todo no queda muy lejos. Matt, en cambio, no es el típico chico aplicado en sus estudios que le gusta levantar la mano durante la clase con cada pregunta, pero sin duda alguna no era un mediocre. Le gustaba levantarse temprano por la sencilla razón que de esa forma no tendrá que lidiar con el bullicio que implica cada mañana cuando todos se dirigen a su respectivo salón. Le va muy bien en cada materia y no es tan rebelde como lo aparenta ser.

Solo era un chico indiferente a la vida, con un humor negro.

-¡Ishida!- le escuchó gritar por décima vez -¡Apúrate, se me hará tarde!

Finalmente, tras un largo baño rejuvenecedor, abrió la puerta, encontrando el rostro malhumorado del castaño y quien un segundo después apartó la mirada con un gran sonrojo surcando sus mejillas.

-Todo tuyo- respondió indiferente el rubio, cediéndole el baño para luego escucharse un portazo. Aprovechando la soledad se quitó la toalla y vistió su uniforme. Esperó un instante antes de salir para escuchar la ducha. Varios minutos después sonrió victorioso.

-¡Idiota, te has acabado todo el agua caliente!

Sí, Miso Tachikawa se las vería negras.

-Maru-chan no paró de decir la travesura que le hiciste en la mañana- comentó de pronto Tokumori, sacándolo de su mente. Matt se hizo el que no sabe nada, encogiéndose de hombros –Mira que dejarle sin agua caliente a las seis de la mañana con este frio fue algo cruel.

-Quien le manda de no levantarse temprano.

-¡Hey!

Ambos jóvenes saltaron de la sorpresa al notar a un profesor aproximándose a ellos rápidamente. Los cigarros en sus bocas y el humo adherido a sus uniformes eran suficientes como para ganarse un buen castigo del director, por lo que no tardaron mucho en echarse a correr. Entre risas se metieron por cortos callejones entre los edificios escolares y escalaron paredes para cruzar a otros patios con tal de perder el rastro del hombre. Por suerte era un profesor con unos 50 años encima y que por obvias razones no podría alcanzar nunca a un par de adolescentes con la energía suficiente de correr unos cuantos kilómetros. Cerca de los salones fue que pudieron detenerse con la seguridad de no ser castigados, solo esperaban no cruzarse con el profesor por lo menos por una semana.

-M-Mierda- soltó aun riendo el pelinegro, recuperando el aliento –Eso estuvo cerca.

-¡Chicos, ahí están!

Ambos notaron a Koushirou aproximándose a ellos. En sus manos lleva unos papeles engrapados con una etiqueta en su pecho con su nombre escrito. Matt y Tokumori se acercaron hasta saludar al chico menos problemático del instituto y quien además mantiene una buena relación con todos. El estudiante prodigio.

-Kou, ¿Por qué no estás en clases?- cuestionó dudoso el rubio.

-Válgame, nuestro querido estudiante del mes finalmente se ha fugado de una clase…

-Cállense, saben que yo no me dejo influenciar por ustedes- Matt sonrió amistoso ante la respuesta –Recuerden que soy el representante de nuestra sección, y hoy hay reunión en el teatro para hablar sobre la próxima feria.

-Vaya, la feria- silbó el pelinegro -¡Genial!

-¿Y ya sabes que nos tocará hacer?

-Sí, pero será mejor que nos apuremos, por buscar estos papeles se me hizo tarde, ¡Vamos!

Los tres jóvenes caminaron rápidamente hacia el teatro y entonces vieron que todo el instituto se encontraba allí. Tenía asientos suficientes como para cientos de personas, y todo se debía a que era un teatro muy aclamado por Hokkaido, al ser uno de los principales sitios para los eventos culturales. Koushirou se fue directamente hacia la entrada que lleva a los camerinos y Matt y Tokumori empezaron a buscar la ubicación de su salón. De lejos Taichi les hizo señas, y los chicos no tardaron mucho en alcanzarlo, notando a Taichi.

Y a Miso Tachikawa a su lado.

-Bravucones, fugándose de nuevo de clases, ¿Ah?- el pelinegro le dio un golpe en el brazo a su amigo para luego sentarse al lado de Miso, a quien le hizo una pequeña burla como forma de darse la auto bienvenida. Matt se sentó justo al lado de Tokumori, ignorando por completo su alrededor –Koushirou va a presentarnos.

-Sí, eso nos dijo- respondió el pelinegro –Eh, Maru-chan, ¿Qué tal va tu día de clases?

-Bien- respondió secamente –Aunque por culpa de cierta persona ando con gripe.

-No ha parado de estornudar en toda la mañana- acotó divertido Tai.

-Y a esa cierta persona, ¿A quién te refieres?

Matt intentó no prestar atención a la conversación, pero era divertido escuchar el tono malhumorado del chico.

-Pues, del cabeza oxigenada que tienes al lado...

-Que bueno que hayas disfrutado del agua fría- respondió Yamato con voz tranquila, sin siquiera mirarles –Una pregunta, ¿Por casualidad no le sentiste un mal sabor a tu cepillo de dientes?

Sabía que esa insinuación era suficiente para despertar sospechas en el castaño, y aunque era mentira será divertido verle la cara de traumado.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

-Ay, mierda- soltaron Tai y Tokumori por lo bajo, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-Ya el retrete está limpio, solo te diré eso.

-¡Lo mataré!

-Buenos días, alumnos.

Todos guardaron silencio instantáneamente cuando el profesor empezó a hablar, atrayendo la atención de todos los estudiantes. La esperada reunión se llevará a cabo y muchos sabrían del plan para la próxima feria, la cual se celebra todos los años. Muchos estaban interesados en ello y otros solo agradecían poder evitar ver clases, con lo tediosas que se ponen en las mañanas. Pero un alumno en particular de todos ellos no le prestaba ni un poquito de atención al director, y es que toda su ira estaba centrada en la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando a su peor pesadilla.

Mimi Tachikawa jamás imaginó que convivir con ese idiota sería tan abominable.

No solo tuvo que pasar la noche entera despierta atenta a cualquier movimiento de su compañero al ser la primera vez que comparte la habitación con otro hombre, sino que además se despertó tarde por ello, esperando por casi una hora para poder bañarse ya que al chico bonito le provocó una ducha de spa justo en su segundo día de clases. Mimi lo odió aún más cuando el agua de la ducha no salió caliente, sino condenadamente fría. Tan fría que al salir no paro de estornudar, ni durante toda la clase de Ciencias. Se llevo unas cuantas malas caras por interrumpir la clase con sus espontáneos estornudos.

Mimi había considerado que el día no podía empeorar, como ayer, y de verdad lo creyó así cuando su compañero de mesa no acudió a clases, dejando la silla junto a ella completamente vacía y ausente de un amarga días como Yamato Ishida. Pero bastó y sobró que apareciera justo en ese momento para decirle con tods tranquilidad que había limpiado el baño –en donde él pone su sucio trasero- con su cepillo de dientes, ¡Maldito el día que decidió aceptar la propuesta de su madrastra!

Aguantó las ganas de llorar y de propinarle un buen golpe en la nariz de ese idiota, mirando al frente para distraerse. Pero las ganas de vomitar persistían. Eso sin contar el bochorno de que además Tai y Tokumori tenían otra excusa para molestarla con sus chistes de macho-macho-man, ¡Joder!

-Eso fue bajo, Matt- le susurró Tokumori al rubio, pero Mimi pudo escucharlo claramente –¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Solo fue para darle la bienvenida…- respondió con el tono lo suficientemente audible para la chica, ignorando como poco a poco estaba llegando a su punto de ebullición –Ya sabes, para que sepa con quien estará viviendo.

-¡Entonces desearás nunca haberme conocido!- le gritó furibunda la castaña.

-Estudiantes de la fila 12, por favor haced silencio- regañó el director en medio de su paraulata. Taichi se encogió de la risa ante la situación.

-¡No es nada gracioso!- susurró molesta la chica.

-Oh, vamos, Miso. No creerás que lo hizo en serio.

-Cierto, Maru-chan. Matt no es así, solo está bromeando.

-Pues, que siga bromeando todo lo que quiera, que seguro por eso está aquí- escupió Tachikawa con brazos cruzados –Sospecho que sus papás no lo soportan y por eso lo enviaron acá…

Mimi se calló al notar como el chico se paraba de golpe y se marchaba, pasando delante de ella sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada. Tokumori lo llamó un par de veces pero más no podía hacer al tener al director hablando continuamente y pendiente de su fila. Mimi se quedó desconcertada, intentando no dedicarle interés a la abrupta marcha del rubio. En lugar de ello se animó a sentirse a gusto, pues seguro logró molestarlo lo suficiente como para que se largara y así de esa forma no volverá a meterse con ella.

-Oh, brother. Eso estuvo mal.

Entonces la castaña volteó a ver a Tokumori, molesta.

-A ver, a ver, ¿Se puede saber qué he hecho de malo yo?- respondió la chica -¡Él fue quien limpio el inodoro con mi cepillo!

-Por favor, fila 12, guarden silencio.

-Vas a hacer que nos boten, Maru-chan- ella bufó –Te llevaste el premio Nobel de las Cagadas porque lo que dijiste no es mentira.

-¿Qué he dicho?- preguntó extrañada.

-Que está en este instituto porque no lo soportan, aunque no son necesariamente sus papás.

¿Cómo?

-N-No comprendo…

-Verás…- continuó Taichi –Yamato Ishida es adoptado- Mimi lo miró boquiabierta –En realidad sus tíos se encargaron de él y de su hermano luego de que sus padres murieran en un accidente de tránsito.

-Bromeas.

-No, no bromeo. Ocurrió cuando aún era un niño,- la castaña cada vez se sintió más miserable, imaginando todo lo que le iba narrando Taichi –Ya viste que Matt es un chico un poco difícil, y por esa razón sus tíos lo mandaron para acá luego de un par de años, y desde entonces nunca ha vuelto a casa y solo ha recibido como 3 visitas en estos 5 años desde que ingresó al Instituto Hokkaido.

Oh, mierda.

Ahora sí podía decir con autoridad que tiene sobre sus hombros el peso de un elefante de seis toneladas, y es que haberle soltado aquella sarta de estupideces fue la cereza que le faltaba al helado para mejorar su día. Como bien había dicho Tokumori, había metido la pata gravemente. Peor aún, lo había hecho justamente con quien menos debía, nada más ni nada menos con quien debe compartir habitación, y quien además posee la creatividad para inventar travesuras con que joderle su existencia.

Ay, no.

-De todas maneras, no es algo que a Matt le gusta comentar- agregó Tokumori, mirando al frente –Lo único que de verdad le duele de todo esto es su hermano. A diferencia de Matt, a él si lo tienen en casa, y aparentemente le tienen prohibido hablar con él.

-Por Dios, ¡No pueden ser tan crueles!- soltó Mimi indignada, no podía consolidar la idea de tanta crueldad entre familias. Es decir, ella vino al Instituto Hokkaido porque su madrastra le ha hecho la vida imposible y su padre ha sido demasiado ciego como para notarlo, pero de eso a ser abandonado por tus tíos cuando más necesitas el apoyo de alguien es una tragedia, ¡Pobre chico!- ¿Acaso Matt no puede denunciarlos?

-No hay razones. Sus tíos siempre han pagado a tiempo este instituto, ni siquiera tienen que pagar mensual porque pagan el año completo de una vez, por no decir que son socios del dueño del Instituto Hokkaido. Siempre donan una gran suma de dinero. Además, depositan sagradamente en la cuenta de Matt una buena cantidad para cualquier gasto, quizás para que no tenga excusas para llamarlos. Legalmente no están haciendo nada malo, y tampoco a Matt le importa mucho. Él solo quiere graduarse, ser mayor de edad y sacar a su hermano de ahí.

Mimi miró sus manos con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Vergüenza, tristeza, indignación. No entendía como pueden ser tan crueles con Matt. Por supuesto que el chico es un caso serio en cuanto a actitud y educación, pero no es un monstruo, o al menos seguro no lo fue de niño.

Solo necesitaba a sus papás… Ella sabe perfectamente como se siente eso.

-Tengo que hablar con él- dijo de pronto la chica, mirando a Tai –Tengo que disculparme.

-Ahm, yo siendo tú me olvido de eso.

-¡Pero…!

-Buenos días, compañeros.

Aquella fue la voz de Koushirou, quien finalmente fue su turno de hablar luego del director y de los representantes de los grados inferiores.

-Como ya saben, a cada grado le toca una actividad para animar la feria. A nosotros, segundo grado de preparatoria, haremos algo distinto a lo que hemos hecho en los antiguos años escolares. Por suerte contaremos con un asesor para que podamos trabajar profesionalmente en esto y ser los mejores. Solo es necesario la participación de cada uno de nosotros- Mimi seguía pensando en lo que había hecho, intentando figurar una manera pacífica para disculparse con Matt –Demos la bienvenida al profesor Susanne Dhammson, quien vino directamente desde Francia para darnos clases de teatro.

-¡Buenos días, alumnos!

De pronto a la tarima apareció un hombre bajo y regordete, vestido con ropas bohemias y de colores pasteles. Su cabello rubio era su característica más conocida, pues aquel corte de honguito es bastante particular. Era caucásico pero su japonés es entendible a la perfección, aunque mantenía su acento francés.

Un bigote fino al estilo Dalí del mismo color que su cabello y dos enigmáticos ojos azules fue lo que necesitó Mimi para confirmar sus sospechas.

Sobre el escenario estaba nada más ni nada menos que Susu Dhammson, un reconocido artista francés y que incluso ha ido a actuar a Broadway, actuando en obras tan famosas como Hamlet, Sueño de una noche de verano y muchas más, y a las que Mimi tuvo el honor de ir a ver junto con su mejor amiga Miyako, quien lo admiraba profundamente. Un artista desde los pies hasta la cabeza, como decía ella.

Y quizás fue por eso que Mimi fue la única de todos en admirar aquel personaje, pues ningún otro le dio la misma importancia que ella, identificando al profesor como un hombre raro.

-Les invito a que dentro de una semana asistan a este mismo teatro después de clases a todos los estudiantes de segundo grado de preparatoria- dijo el hombre sonriente, con aires del fallecido cantante de Queen –No puedo darle adelantos de que nos tocará hacer, pero sin duda es algo distinto a lo que están acostumbrados. Aunque ya deben imaginar que se trata de una obra de teatro.

-¡Genial!- soltó emocionada la castaña, mirando al profesor con ojos soñadores.

-No puede ser- pero aquel no parecía ser el mismo caso para el moreno y Tokumori, quienes se enterraron en sus asientos con rostros enfermos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues,- suspiró Taichi -El teatro nunca ha estado en los planes para la feria de este instituto por la sencilla razón de que eso es para niñas.

-Oh, vamos, no sean exagerados- intentó animar la castaña –El teatro es unisex, incluso los mejores escritores de obras han sido hombres. Shakespeare fue uno. Además, es Susanne Dhammson, un artista muy famoso. ¡Es un honor que nos dé clases!

Ambos chicos se miraron por un segundo, para luego mirar a la chica.

-Eh, Maru-chan, ¿Seguro que no eres gay?

Cierto, Mimi, recuerda que eres una chica, para ti el teatro siempre será más genial que para un hombre, pensó.

Rayos.

-S-Solo decía…- agregó riendo un poco, avergonzada. Había olvidado por completo su lugar en este instituto.

-Los espero el próximo lunes, chicos. Y procuren llegar a tiempo, o al menos llegar. No toleraré irresponsabilidad con nadie, y quienes quieran dársela de graciositos y ausentarse en las clases de teatro tendré que hablar seriamente con sus otros profesores. Si falta a mi clase es porque tendrán tiempo de sobra, y por lo tanto no habrá problema que hagan tareas extras, ¿Cierto?

-Ese tipo es el demonio- gruñó Tokumori, molesto con la sutil amenaza. Mimi en cambio intentó contener las ganas de defenderle, siendo un hombre tan reconocido en su labor.

Una media hora más tarde y pudieron retirarse todos los estudiantes a las actividades que restaban durante la mañana. Tokumori y Tachi se reunieron con un par de chicos para poder practicar Futbol, teniendo que jugar un partido contra otro colegio durante la feria. Invitaron a Mimi a acompañarlos, después de todo estaban durante la hora de receso y quedan 30 minutos para volver a entrar a clases. Ella en cambio se negó alegando que tiene que hacer una cosa en Dirección, con respecto a su reciente inscripción. No insistieron, por supuesto, pues no sabían de las verdaderas intenciones de Tachikawa.

…Cuales eran enfrentar a Yamato Ishida y disculparse con él.

Ella no consideró en serio las palabras de Tai, quien con sus mejores intenciones aconsejó a Mimi. Y es que no podía ser tan grave hablar con Yamato ahora, seguro está molesto, claro, pero no tanto como para asesinarla y jugar a las malabares con sus órganos. Se dio ánimos a sí misma, porque ella de estar en el lugar del rubio se sentiría muy mal, una honesta disculpa seria lo mejor para todos. Y quien sabe, de repente sus problemas con el chico amargado acabarían.

No estaba muy segura en donde poder encontrarlo, pero a lo lejos, en el pasillo, reconoció a Koushirou. Corrió rápidamente hacia él, esperando que sepa algo del Ishida.

-¡Koushirou!- el pelirrojo volteó sorprendido, sonriendo cálidamente a la castaña quien ya estaba a su lado -¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días, Miso- saludó el joven con ánimo -¿Asististe a la reunión en el teatro?

-¡Claro! Fue genial- de pronto se corrigió –Es decir, hasta que dijeron que haríamos una obra de teatro.

-Ah, vaya. A mí me parece bastante interesante. He oído cosas buenas del profesor y creo que haremos un buen trabajo.

Mimi sonrió con ganas.

-¡Pensé exactamente lo mismo! En realidad, juré que te burlarías de mí si decía eso. Taichi y Tokumori me molestaron.

-Bah, no les prestes atención. Ellos se creen muy machos pero en las mañanas a veces Tai me confunde con su mamá cuando lo despierto. Si te vuelve a molestar pregúntale hasta que edad su mamá le hizo tetero.

-¡Oh, Dios, eso es comiquísimo!- se burló contenta Tachikawa, para luego recordar un detalle –Oye, Koushirou, ¿Sabes en donde podría estar Ishida? Necesito… En realidad se fue antes de que acabara la reunión, y Tokumori fue un partido de futbol y me pidió que le avisara sobre lo que haremos en la feria.

-Bueno, normalmente está con Tokumori o desayunando en las gradas con sus amigos de la banda.

-¿Banda?

-¿No sabes?- la castaña negó curiosa –Matt toca en la banda del instituto. Son muy conocidos, incluso vienen fans a visitarlos.

-Increíble, jamás lo imaginé- ¿Aquel amargado de pacotilla tiene fans? –Vale, gracias, Koushirou. Iré inmediatamente.

-Claro, nos vemos.

Mimi siguió las indicaciones del pelirrojo y decidió buscar a Yamato a las gradas. Tokumori se encontraba practicando en ese momento, entonces sin duda estaría con sus otros amigos, que no conoce, por cierto. Caminó un largo trecho hasta llegar al patio en donde se encontraban las canchas de basquetbol y el campo de futbol, rodeado por unas inmensas gradas. Era impresionante todo lo que han invertido en las áreas de deporte en este instituto, es decir, ¡Hasta el césped era más verde que los campos suizos! Como tiene que ser realmente un campo de futbol.

Al llegar reconoció de inmediato a Taichi y al pelinegro trotando alrededor con otros estudiantes, entrenando antes del partido. Parecían bastante concentrados, con sus uniformes de deporte. Según habia dicho Tokumori tienen baños con lockers para poder cambiarse y eso.

Mimi esperaba fervientemente nunca tener que entrar a esos baños.

Echando una rápida ojeada a las gradas pudo distinguir a Yamato en la parte superior, y con él estaban dos chicos más. La castaña intentó no dejarse ver tomando un camino por atrás para poder llegar a ellos, de Yamato notarla seguro se marcharía, o haría algo para alejarla. Honestamente Mimi solo quería hacer las paces con él.

Un par de segundos más y ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar sus voces, por suerte están demasiado distraídos que no han notado su presencia.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal tu nuevo compañero de cuarto?

Mimi se detuvo, curiosa.

-Tokumori nos dijo que te tocó uno bien raro.

-Joder, ¿Por qué no me hablan de los suyos?

-Bueno, el mío es un gordo cochino que lo único que hace es comer y llenar de migas toda la habitación- dijo uno de los chicos, cuyo cabello rubio corto al ras y ojos caf'es le hacían ver bastante atractivo, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su voz. Estaba en pleno desarrollo, como todo adolescente. Seguro debía de tener unos 16 años –Pero es buena onda.

-El mío es un nerd, está en el mismo club de computación que Koushirou. Nada interesante- este había sido uno de cabellos oscuros y trenzados como un rapero americano, recordándole bastante al hijo de Will Smith que actuó en la versión más actual de Karate Kid. Eso sí, su tono de piel era como el de todo japonés, pálido, de ojos achinados y nariz un poco aplastada. Su uniforme desgarbado daba a entender que parece vestir la misma camisa por toda una semana –Pero en cambio el tuyo es famoso, Matt. Todos comentan sobre el chico gay.

Y de nuevo con el chico gay…

¡Estos chicos y sus prejuicios!

-Prefiero no hablar al respecto.

-Anda, Matt, solo queremos saber si se acurrucó contigo por la noche.

Un sonrojo pobló en las mejillas de la castaña, contemplando luego como Yamato le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al chico rubio, como defensa este solo se echó a reír.

-Váyanse a la mierda- gruñó Ishida –Si quieren se los regalo, es insoportable y habla de más. Honestamente no sé porque carajos lo pusieron en mi habitación, debería estar con los de su clase- soltó con desagrado, ignorando por completo como cada palabra aumentaba el enfado de la chica, quien escuchó todo con detalle, observando a los jóvenes con real molestia –Es desagradable.

-Pues tu compañía tampoco es miel sobre hojuelas, grandísimo idiota.

Los tres chicos se asustaron al escuchar aquella voz, volteando para reconocer a un chico de cabellos castaños y piel blanca que los miraba furibundo. Los compañeros de Matt miraron al joven con sorpresa, intercambiando una mirada entre ellos para luego notar el semblante indiferente del rubio, quien observaba a la castaña con rostro inexpresivo.

-Ehm, ¿Lo conoces, Matt?- cuestionó el de pinta rapero, curioso.

-Oye, ¿No es acaso el chico nuevo, Sato?

El tal Sato se levantó de las gradas y caminó hacia Mimi, mirándola con detalle al tener solo un metro de distancia entre ambos.

-Vaya, me parece que tienes razón, Louis. Este es el chico- el aludido se levantó también, acompañando a su amigo a observar a la castaña, quien terminó abrasándose a sí misma, intimidada.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que ven…?

-Ah, bueno, intentando confirmar si eres realmente gay o eres una chica disfrazada de chico.

Mimi se puso pálida al solo escuchar aquello.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- comentó Louis, según concluyó Mimi, y quien al segundo tuvo sus manos tendidas hacia el pecho de la castaña.

A punto de tocar sus disimulados pechos apretados por una venda.

-¡OYE!- reprendió la chica dándole una fuerte patada al rubio en sus partes bajas, dejándose escuchar un alarido de dolor para luego ver al chico retorciéndose en el suelo -¿Quién demonios te crees?

-No, ¿Quién demonios te crees tú?

La voz gutural de Yamato hizo que un escalofrió danzara en su columna. Un instante después el Ishida se había levantado de su puesto para caminar intimidante hacia ella, abordándola lo suficiente como para tener apenas unos pocos centímetros entre ambos. Mimi se puso blanca como un fantasma al ver la gran diferencia de estatura, pues Yamato le llevaba casi dos cabezas. Demasiado alto. E inevitablemente, con aquellos pocos centímetros separándolas, notó lo siguiente.

-¿Quién te crees para golpear a mi amigo?

Es demasiado guapo.

Sus rubios cabellos destellaban con el sol, iluminando su rostro. Sus cejas tenían una forma bonita, aunque con el entrecejo fruncido era difícil notarlo. Sus ojos, además de tener un precioso color azul con un bonito verde en el borde, eran un poco atigrados, dándole una mirada felina que hacía temblar las piernas de la castaña. Su nariz recta, sus pómulos pronunciados, su mandíbula cuadrada…

Madre mía, ¡Yamato Ishida es un bombón!

-Hey, te estoy hablando.

Pero no había notado su mandíbula prensada por el enojo o sus puños destacando las venas bajo su piel, tentados a estrellarse contra el rostro de la chica. Mierda, ¡No pensaba golpearla! ¿O sí? Mimi dio un paso hacia atrás como defensa, sin poder tener las agallas de enfrentar a la bestia en pleno ataque de ira.

-Y-Yo…

-¿A qué rayos viniste?- Mimi se mordió los labios –Estás haciendo que se me acabe la paciencia.

-Yo…Vine…Bueno- cerró los ojos con fuerza, respondiendo asustada -¡Solo vine a pedirte disculpas!

Luego de varios segundos esperando que su cara sea deformada por un golpe nada llegó, impartiéndole a Mimi la confianza para abrir los ojos. Yamato seguía a la misma distancia, solo que esta vez la miraba con la ceja enarcada. Eso es bueno, ya se le quitaron las ganas de golpearme. Louis y Sato observaron la escena bastante sorprendidos, un poco alejados, aunque en posición de meterse de haber una pelea. Tachikawa esperaba con todo su ser no tener que ser incluida en una pelea contra tres chicos.

-¿Diculparte?- Mimi asintió -¿Por qué?

-Bueno…- vaciló, no muy segura si decir todo lo que le dijeron Taichi y el pelinegro –Lo que dije antes, en el teatro… Eso no estuvo bien. Te juro que de haber sabido que eres adoptado y que…

-Espera, espera- interrumpió -¿Cómo demonios sabes que soy adoptado?

Oh, oh.

-Ahm… Taichi y Tokumori me dijeron- una risa corta salió de los labios del chico, pero la mueca de enfado no abandonó su rostro, evidenciando que la risa no era en absoluto de alegría y que ahora unas venas se habían asomado en sus brazos, mostrándose realmente tenso –No, oye, no tienes que molestarte con ellos, ¡Solamente quisieron darme a ver porque había metido la pata! Por eso vine a disculparme, y hacerte saber que entiendo cómo te sientes…

-Ahí te equivocas.

Su voz seca y fría hizo que el corazón de la chica se detuviera.

-No hables como si me conocieras solo porque te fueron con el chisme de que soy adoptado- escupió realmente molesto el chico, mirándola con repugnancia –¿Qué vas a saber tú como me siento, teniendo fotos de tu familia feliz al lado de tu camita? No eres más que un niño entrometido, inoportuno e insoportable, que está aquí por puro capricho.

-Yo…

-Así que a la próxima vez que quieras inmiscuirte en mi vida mejor averigua porque mierda odio que lo hagan, y te juro que con que vengas de nuevo a decirme que me entiendes haré que te arrepientas, ¿Vale?- Mimi tragó en seco al ver como el puño prensado de Yamato alcanzaba lentamente su rostro, en señal de advertencia –Y agradece que no lo haga ahora, porque ganas no me faltan.

Tras esto el chico se marchó siendo seguido por sus otros amigos, quienes miraron a Mimi como si no pudieran creer que aun se encontrara vivo luego del enfrentamiento con el temible Yamato Ishida. La castaña al quedar sola se sentó en donde antes estaban sentados los chicos, con su mente en la escena que acababa de vivir.

Bajó la mirada al sentir algo bajo su zapato, y al levantarlo descubrió un cigarrillo a medio usar, aplastado.

-Está prohibido fumar aquí- susurró molesta la joven, intentando mantener su enfado, pero pronto las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos color miel, y como un acto reflejo empezó a llorar al no poder controlar la decepción que sentía por dentro.

Jamás creyó que lo más difícil de todo esto sería llevársela bien con su compañero de cuarto.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora (C/A):**

IMPORTANTE: Los capítulos reescritos tendrán un (Actualizado) arriba justo debajo del título.

Hello, hello!

Miren que las actualizaciones de IH van con todo, ya que he tratado de darle un giro a las cosas para mantener un poco la intriga.

IH UP! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Un placer de estar por aquí con ustedes, just like old times! Supieran que este Yamato me gusta más que el anterior, y que esta vez le daré cierto protagonismo a Taichí Yagami, porque también nos encanta.

De ahora en adelante verán IH actualizado todos los martes, ¿Y ya se han pasado por Stepmom's Recipe? El próximo viernes estará actualizado, y de igual forma Scare, ¡Sí, sí! También tengo que anunciar que el jueves verán publicada una nueva historia, muajaja, y es un Mimato a todo dar. Y un poco de Taiora y Takari, por supuesto. Así que estén en sintonía el próximo jueves para su estreno.

Perdonen cualquier errorcillo que vean por ahí.

Y sepan que los extraño, ¡Mucho!

¡Gracias por leer!

Atte.

Vai


	4. Verona

**Instituto Hokkaido**

(REMAKE)

_By: Vainiella_

* * *

Capítulo 3

"Verona"

_-Ser o no ser, he ahí el dilema-_

* * *

Una semana.

Una jodida y estresante semana.

Mimi, suspirando agotada por enésima vez durante el día, enterró su rostro en su cuaderno de Historia para luego mirar hacia la ventana junto a su mesa, ahora totalmente visible gracias a la ausencia de Yamato quien, por cuarta vez en esta semana, ha faltado a clases cediéndole la paz que carece cuando él está cerca con su indiferencia asesina.

No han intercambiado palabra alguna desde ese altercado, y honestamente Mimi lo agradecía de corazón. Era tan latente el odio que dispensaba Matt hacia la castaña que una sola palabra de su boca podría significar una amenaza de muerte. Mimi nunca olvidaría la imagen que su mente creó del chico estrellando su puño contra su cara cuando se había molestado con ella, un evento que deseaba nunca en su vida experimentar. Después de todo Taichi tenía razón, haber hablado con Yamato justo luego de discutir fue una mala idea, y sin duda el que haya dicho que sabía de su adopción empeoró las cosas.

Ella y su gran bocota.

Y tampoco es como si Tokumori o Tai puedan ayudarla en algo. Ellos cumplieron con advertirle, pero esperar concejos de ellos es imposible cuando están más pendiente de meter más goles que Maradona, sabiendo que la fecha del festival no estaba muy lejos y que tendrían que jugar un partido de futbol con otro colegio tan renombrado en los deportes.

Suspiró una vez más al sentirse tan sola en esto.

Anoche estuvo a punto de hablar de nuevo con Yamato, con tal de hacer las paces con él, y es que prefiere mil veces que limpie el retrete con su cepillo de dientes –que ahora tenía bajo su almohada y que lo sacaba de ahí solo cuando iba a cepillarse- en lugar de ese silencio frívolo que siempre se intercala entre ambos cuando están en la misma habitación. Incomodo, ¡Excesivamente incomodo! Se podría cortar la tensión en el ambiente con un cuchillo.

Ser odiada por Yamato Ishida era bastante desagradable cuando debías compartir habitación con él y además mesa de estudio, como si ya no fuera suficiente encontrártelo en los pasillos.

Un papelito arrugado estrellándose contra su cabeza logró sacarla de su mente, sorprendiéndola. Al voltear descubrió a Taichi sonriéndole y haciéndole señas para que leyera el papel.

Al abrirlo encontró su letra poco elegante y oscura gracias a la presión ejercida con el lápiz.

_"__**Necesito tu ayuda, Miso, ¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca al salir de clases?"**_

Mimi miró con desconcierto el papel, ¿Su ayuda? ¿En qué necesitará su ayuda? Ahora observó a Taichi esperando explicaciones, más éste solo puso sus manos en forma de ruego y le mostró la mejor cara de borrego que tiene, terminando por convencer a la castaña.

La clase culminó a las tres de la tarde, y Mimi y Tai se despidieron de Koushirou al tener que verse con el profesor de teatro y preparar la esperada reunión que se llevará a cabo dentro de una hora.

Justo cuando Mimi planeaba preguntarle a Tai sobre en qué necesita su ayuda reconoció a lo lejos, caminando hacia ellos, a Tokumori y a… Vaya, podría llamarlo como su némesis, o quizás su Voldemort personal. Yamato venia caminando al lado del pelinegro con su actitud de chico malo y que lograba intimidar un montón a la castaña. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas esconderse tras del moreno con tal de evitar encontrarse aquellos ojos fríos sobre ella, como si pudieran congelar lo poco que le quedaba de valentía.

-¿Y Koushirou?- preguntó Tokumori justo al tenerlos en frente, mirando a los lados, buscándolo.

-Tuvo un compromiso, ¿Qué harán ahora?

-Tenemos ensayo- el pelinegro miró con fastidio el suelo. Mimi recordó entonces que Tokumori también estaba en la banda. El pobre casi podría partirse en dos, con los ensayos y los entrenamientos –Te juro que no iría sino fuera porque la versión rubia de Mario Bros tiene control de mis tardes libres. No necesito más tareas extras.

-Ni yo- agregó Tai, ahora mirando a Yamato -¿Y tú por qué tan callado?

Ishida miró a su compañero con mala cara, y solo por un breve instante le dirigió una fría mirada a la castaña. La aludida se encogió incomoda sin poder mantenerle la mirada, aunque no tuvo que esforzarse mucho porque de pronto el chico siguió caminando, ignorando por completo a los tres muchachos.

-¡Eh! ¡Matt!- Tokumori frunció el ceño –Válgame, anda con un humor de perros... Nos vemos en la tarde, chicos- y tras esto empezó a correr tras su amigo, dejando al par en medio del pasillo.

-Eso fue extraño- comento distraído Tai –Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado…

Sí, ¿Por qué será que está tan molesto?

Mimi negó con la cabeza esperando que el humor del Ishida no empeore su día.

-Tai, ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

-¡Ah, cierto!- sonriendo de pronto –He visto que eres bastante bueno en literatura y, bueno, necesito un poco de ayuda para la asignación del próximo miércoles. No sé que usar para hacer el ensayo.

-¿Te refieres al ensayo de poesía?- el moreno asintió –Bueno… Supongo que podemos buscar ahora mismo algunos libros.

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias, Miso!

Mimi sonrió de vuelta, animada de poder tener la oportunidad de ayudar en algo a su amigo.

Camino a la biblioteca pudieron hablar sobre trivialidades de las que ninguno de los dos tenía idea. Mimi no dio muchos detalles de su vida por obvias razones, limitándose a contar sobre costumbres americanas de las que Tai sentía mucha curiosidad, y bueno, en cuanto al moreno éste solo supo ser amigable y gracioso, relajando finalmente a Tachikawa. La sonrisa despreocupada de Taichi es contagiosa y envuelta por buena vibra que muy pocas personas poseen, además de ser una persona con la que se puede hablar con confianza.

-¿No sabes que le ocurría a Matt?

Mimi casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, desviando la mirada.

-P-Pues… No- mintió, ¿Qué sí sabía? ¡Cómo no! Si por su indiscreción casi fue golpeada por el puño de acero del rubio. Nunca podrá olvidar aquellos ojos azules que la miraron con tanto odio, como si de Mimi se tratara una simple y asquerosa cucaracha.

-Es extraño. Usualmente es reservado, pero no tanto. Parece de verdad molesto.

Gracias, Tai, estás ayudando mucho.

-En realidad creo que compartir habitación conmigo es lo que lo tiene así- susurró enfadada la castaña –Se comporta conmigo como si yo estuviera pintado en la pared.

El moreno miró desconcertado a su compañero, notando luego el semblante preocupado de Miso Tachikawa. Sintió pena por él, después de todo ser nuevo ya debe ser lo suficientemente difícil, y más viniendo de otro país. Yamato está exagerando un poco, ¿No?, pensó, no creyendo como el rubio siendo el más maduro de todos –Aunque Koushirou podría considerarse la voz de la razón del grupo- se comporte de manera tan egoísta con Miso.

-Oye, tranquilo. A todos nos costó un poco llevárnosla bien con Matt. Como te dije, es reservado y un poco amargado, pero es un amigo leal. Dale tiempo.

Mimi miró al moreno justo antes de entrar a la biblioteca, asintiendo. Es una lástima que no pudiera decirle lo difícil que es tratar con alguien como Yamato siendo una chica disfrazada de chico.

Pero al entrar a la biblioteca selló sus labios, pues lo que sus ojos observaban era increíble.

-Genial…- susurró la castaña contemplando el sitio, al que no había tenido antes oportunidad de conocer. Es enorme, teniendo dos plantas con cientos de muebles repletos de libros. Una de las cosas que más disfruta la castaña es leer, y estar en aquel sitio era como estar en el paraíso. Claro, dudaba mucho encontrar novelas románticas, pero sin duda había un gran repertorio de poesía que podrían utilizar.

Averiguaron en la recepción sobre la ubicación de esta categoría y se adentraron a uno de los tantos pasillos angostos rodeados por libros. Tai no estaba tan interesado como Mimi por su alrededor, pero sí encontraba realmente divertido la actitud de Miso Tachikawa. Era la primera vez que conocía a un chico experto en esto, ni siquiera Koushirou, quien se consideraría el más aplicado y culto de su sección. Observó distraído la espalda del joven, notando lo realmente menudo que era. Taichi le lleva como dos cabezas y media, y comparando brazos y espaldas Miso sin duda parecía un niño de 13 años en vez de 16, o una chica, aunque claro, era remotamente imposible aquello, haciendo reír disimuladamente al moreno por pensar en idioteces.

-Bien- sonrió la chica al encontrar lo que buscaba, sacando de la repisa un libro –Obviamente no pensarás hacer un ensayo de poesía repleta de cursilerías, ¿No?- el moreno negó asustado –Entonces este es una buena opción.

-¿Edgar Allan Poe?- leyó Taichi de la portada del libro.

-Sus poemas tienen cierto toque sombrío- Mimi parecía saber con autoridad sobre el tema, siguiendo caminando por el pasillo hasta sacar otro libro –En realidad Poe es famoso por su estilo oscuro y sobrenatural. Seguro encontrarás un poema que te agrade.

-¿Cómo cual?

-Mmm…- se detuvo en el pasillo, pensativa –Creo que "El cuervo" te puede gustar. Trata sobre un hombre que llora la pérdida de su amor, Leonor, y que un cuervo le visita para hablar con él.

-Eso no tiene nada de sombrío, lo que el hombre necesita es un loquero.

-Supongo que Poe también necesitó uno de esos- alegó sonriente la castaña.

-¿Y tú de qué lo harás?

-Bueno, no sé si lo encontremos aquí, pero lo descargué de internet tan pronto supe de qué iba la asignación- sonriendo -El poema que elegí se llama El Credo de Aquiles Nazoa.

-No sabía que eras religioso, Miso.

-No es religioso, en realidad el poema se burla un poco de eso, pero de manera inofensiva. Era el favorito de mi madre. Escucha, te leeré una estrofa- dijo animada la castaña por el interés del chico, buscando en su celular el capture que hizo del poema –A ver, "…creo en el perro de Ulises, en el gato risueño de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, en el loro de Robinson Crusoe, creo en los ratoncitos que tiraron del coche de cenicienta…"

Leerlo en voz alta la transportó a su niñez e hizo que un calor invadiera su corazón. Cuando la muerte no la había separado de su madre, y cuando aun eran una familia feliz.

Pero un segundo luego se dio cuenta de que leer un poema a un chico no era nada macho-macho y que seguro la catalogarían aún más de chico raro. Mimi miró asustada a Tai, esperando no espantarlo. Lo último que necesitaba es que el primer amigo que ganó en el instituto la considere una amenaza para su hombría, ¡Estúpida Mimi!

-Vaya, que haya elegido un poema donde nombren a la cenicienta no es muy masculino que digamos, ¿No?

Tai estuvo de acuerdo, pero antes de burlarse de ella y hacerle sentir mal, se encogió de hombros.

-Si es lo que te gusta- le animó Taichi, verdaderamente entretenido –Suena bien. Me hubiese gustado que mi madre me enseñara cosas así. No tendría que estar pidiéndote ayuda ahora.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta ayudarte.

Mimi le devolvió una brillante sonrisa cálida, llena de alivio por no ser juzgada. Soltó que deberían ir a pedir los libros a la recepción, caminando indiferente a la expresión de Tai quien de pronto se había quedado hipnotizado por aquella sonrisa… Esperen, ¿Acaso estaba contemplando a Miso Tachikawa?

Tomándole más de un segundo para darse cuenta que había sido deslumbrado por un chico sacudió la cabeza y siguió a la castaña, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar lo que había ocurrido hace instantes.

* * *

Yamato dejó su guitarra a un lado, para luego buscar el forro de la misma y empezar a guardarla.

-Vamos, brother, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Matt intentó ignorar por enésima vez a su amigo, quien desde su posición con el bajo colgando de su cuerpo observaba al rubio con honesto desconcierto. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie ni mucho menos sobre el tema que ha estado rondando su cabeza en esta semana.

¿Por qué rayos le tocó compartir habitación con Tachikawa?

La meta de molestar al chico nuevo y hacerle tener ganas de marcharse fue abortada el día que Miso quiso "disculparse" con él, soltando la bomba de que sabía sobre su adopción, ¡Cómo si eso pudiera ayudar en algo! Por supuesto que se enfadó al ver que algo tan personal como ese detalle esté en la boca de la gente, es su vida, ¿Por qué demonios tienen que entrometerse? Y lo que más le hizo rabiar es ver una ligera lastima en los ojos del castaño, como si Yamato lo necesitara. No necesita la lastima de nadie ni mucho menos el consuelo de terceros, y si Tachikawa esperaba hacer las paces con él por eso estaba muy equivocado.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Tachikawa que soy adoptado?

Tokumori de pronto entendió la actitud del chico, acercándose a este para sentarse a su lado, en el suelo.

-Hermano, ¿Eso es lo que te ha tenido así?- Yamato lo miró furibundo –Eh, tranquilo. Realmente no fui yo quien se lo dijo, fue Tai.

Ah, con que el guardaespaldas de Tachikawa, ¿No? El rubio prensó la mandíbula.

-Tai está esperando a que le dé una paliza.

-Oye, oye, sabes muy bien que no lo hizo con esa intención. Solo intentó defenderte. Maru-chan no tuvo tacto al decirte lo que te dijo.

-Ese idiota me sabe a mierda, Shitsuya, pero el hecho de que ustedes anden por ahí contando mi vida me encabrona, y mucho. No confío en ustedes para que hagan que la gente me tenga lastima.

Yamato se levantó bruscamente del suelo, colgándose el forro de su guitarra en el hombro.

-¿Seguro que eso es lo único que te molesta?- cuestionó curioso el pelinegro, siguiéndole los pasos hasta la puerta -¿O es que simplemente Maru-chan te afecta más de lo que quieres admitir?- de pronto el Ishida se volteó hacia el pelinegro, pasando su guitarra muy cerca del rostro con amenaza de golpearlo -¡Hey!

-Vuelves a nombrarlo y te juro que te partiré la cara, Shitsuya. Me tienes hasta los huevos con el tema- y tras esto salió del salón de música, dejando a un pelinegro sonriente al descubrir que sus palabras tenían cierta verdad.

Era la primera vez que alguien lograba molestar tanto a Yamato.

* * *

-¡Chicos, chicos! Silencio, por favor.

Poco a poco todos los chicos reunidos en el teatro empezaron a guardar silencio. En aquella enorme estancia se encontraban todos los estudiantes que cursaban el penúltimo año de preparatoria, esperando pacientes por saber qué les tocará hacer para la próxima feria que se llevará a cabo en el instituto.

Mimi se encontraba sentada en una de las butacas atenta al profesor de teatro que estaba en el escenario. Secretamente sentía una gran admiración hacia aquel excéntrico personaje con corte de hongo, y es que ya anteriormente había visto por Youtube sus demostraciones artísticas. Sobre el escenario también estaba el bueno de Koushirou, que de todos con los que estudiaba era el que le caía mejor. No era tan fortachón como Taichi, ni tan atractivo como Tokumori, pero tenía una calidez y sabiduría fácil de reconocer.

¿Por qué no le había tocado Koushirou como compañero de cuarto?

-Bien, chicos, los solicité aquí para poder anunciar la actividad para nosotros en la próxima feria- dijo el profesor irradiando seguridad. Se ubicó en el centro de la tarima para ser apreciado mejor por todos, mirando a cada uno de los chicos para no olvidar sus rostros, aunque sean más de cincuenta estudiantes –He investigado un poco las actividades realizadas en ferias pasadas, y noté una gran falta de proyecciones artísticas. Por lo tanto, he decidido que lo mejor para este año será realizar una obra de teatro.

La gran mayoría soltó un sonido de derrota, molestando al hombre.

-Vale, vale, entiendo que su testosterona tenga sed de patear pelotas o hacer el típico café de chicos lindos para atraer clientes, pero es hora de hacer algo distinto en este instituto, señores. Y aunque sea una aburrida obra de teatro puedo asegurarles que será la mejor obra de teatro en la que habrán estado, y que nadie olvidará. Además, no todos actuarán, algunos podrán encargarse del vestuario o la escenografía, incluso de la publicidad de la actividad.

Mientras todos empezaron a quejarse por tener que participar en una tonta obra de teatro la cabeza de Mimi empezó a maquinar rápidamente. No cabía duda, le pediría al profesor que le permitiera hacerse cargo del vestuario o de la escenografía, de esa forma no llamaría la atención y podrá pasar desapercibida con su identidad secreta.

Koushirou empezó a pedir silencio de nuevo, haciendo que todos se callaran una vez más.

-Recuerden que habrá un premio para la mejor actividad del año, compañeros. Y con el profesor Dhammson es una victoria segura.

-¿Cuál es el premio?- preguntó uno de los chicos, con brazo cruzado mientras miraba con curiosidad y duda al profesor.

-Pues, un viaje a la Isla de Okinawa con todo incluido.

-¡¿Okinawa?!

De pronto el caos volvió a reinar, pues todos empezaron a hablar sobre la isla y lo mucho que les gustaría ir.

-¡Okinawa!- dijo Taichi con emoción –Maldición, ¡Siempre he querido ir!

-Yo sí he ido- respondió Tokumori encogiéndose de hombros –Pero cuando era pequeño, y fui con mi familia.

-¿Y tú, Miso?

-Tampoco… Creo que el único sitio que conozco de Japón es Hokkaido.

-Vaya, tienes que conocer Okinawa entonces.

-¿Es muy lejos?

-Maru-chan, la única forma de llegar a esa isla es en avión, ¡Y ya la estadía en ese lugar es bastante costoso!

-¡Chicas en bikinis por doquier!

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

Y entonces abrió los ojos de un golpe.

¡Chicas en bikinis!

¡¿Cómo demonios pensaba ocultar su identidad en una playa?!

-Bueno, bueno, ¡Silencio!- todos empezaron a callarse poco a poco una vez que el profesor volvió a hablar, ignorando completamente la crisis nerviosa que estaba sufriendo la chica en ese momento –Si pretenden ganar ese premio tendrán que poner lo mejor de ustedes, ¿De acuerdo? Y lo más importante, ¡Obedecerme!- aquello lo dijo con un tono un poco intimidante –No pienso enseñar teatro a un poco de niños descontrolados. Y si ese premio no es el incentivo suficiente entiendan que si me hacen perder el tiempo sus notas académicas se verán afectadas.

-Dios mío, este hombre es un verdugo- le susurró el Yagami a la castaña.

-Ahora que tengo su completa atención es hora de anunciar cuál será la obra en cuestión- continuó el hombre, agarrando su pashmina color mostaza y moviendo sutilmente sus hombros –He decidido que la mejor opción es una comedia, sin embargo, será un drama, al cual le daremos un toque de gracia- sonriendo, hace una seña a Koushirou, quien corre hacia el escritorio para buscar una paca de hojas para luego ubicarse al lado del profesor –Aquí están los guiones de la obra. Ahora, ¿Alguien puede adivinar cuál es?

Nadie responde, lo que hace que el profesor ponga los ojos en blanco.

-Pour l'amour de Dieu- bufó -¿Nadie?

-¿El Gasparín de la ópera?

Aquel había sido Tokumori, quien sonrió orgullosamente de su respuesta. Taichi ahogó su risa con una tos mientras que Mimi se ocultaba el rostro, pues el graciosito del salón estaba precisamente a su lado donde el profesor podía verla también. El resto de los alumnos rieron disimuladamente, cosa que no le gustó al hombre. No obstante, algún bombillo se le habrá prendido en la cabeza, pues al detallar a los chicos un poco mejor sonrió. Poco después de mandar a hacer silencio volvió a acomodarse la pashmina, agarrando un guion de la paca para después caminar hacia las escaleras del escenario.

Todos callaron expectantes de lo que pensaba hacer el hombre. Caminó hasta la fila donde se encontraban ellos sentados hasta llegar al lado del moreno, quien justamente estaba del lado del pasillo.

-Ustedes tres- dijo señalando a los tres compañeros con el guion vuelto un rollo –Vengan conmigo.

-P-Pero…- intentó excusarse Mimi, aterrada.

Pero Susanne Dhamson la miró con una cara de que es mejor callar y obedecer, por lo que la pobre castaña gimió frustrada. Los tres se levantaron de su asiento, mirando con especial odio a Tokumori quien sonrió avergonzado. Caminaron en fila india detrás del profesor hacia el escenario, sintiendo las miradas y risas mal disimuladas de sus compañeros.

La castaña quería llorar de los nervios, ¡Justo lo que quería evitar a toda costa, ser el centro de atención en este estúpido lugar! Una vez sobre la tarima el profesor los ubicó uno al lado del otro en frente de todos sus compañeros.

-El Fantasma de la Opera sería una excelente opción sino fuera por el hecho de que su mejor adaptación al teatro sería mediante un musical… Y tengo la ligera sospecha que ya es suficiente tortura para todos ustedes tener que actuar una obra, como para que sea además un musical, ¿Correcto?

Mimi se abrazó a sí misma.

–Ahora, con esa sugerencia tan cliché, intenten adivinar otra vez. Si no adivinan en este momento de qué será la obra, los haré limpiar este teatro cada vez que termine un ensayo- sonriendo -_Compris?_

Tanto Mimi como Tai miraron con ganas de estrangular a Tokumori, quien se encorvó un poco temeroso mientras trataba de sonreír.

-Aquí les va la pista- anunció, mirándolos sonriente –Verona.

La castaña arrugó la frente, ¿De dónde había escuchado aquella palabra antes? Se mordió el labio inferior pensando, pensando, notando como el Yagami se rascaba la cabeza y Tokumori ponía cara como si tuviera cólicos. Luego miró hacia donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros, quienes algunos los miraban burlonamente y otros estaban en lo suyo, siendo hombres. Entonces notó una cabellera rubia entre el público, reconociendo un segundo después a Yamato Ishida. El chico los miraba con expresión indiferente hasta que Mimi se dio cuenta de su presencia, pues en eso el chico frunció el ceño, desviando su atención hacia su celular.

¿Es que pensaba ser de esa forma el resto del año escolar?

La castaña empezó a odiarlo también, pues era demasiado hostil con ella. Era evidente que él prefería verla muerta antes de…

Entonces Mimi abrió los ojos de un golpe.

-¡Romeo y Julieta!

Aquello atrajo la atención de muchos, pero ella los ignoró por completo ya que por dentro se sentía tan aliviada de no ser ridiculizada en público al tener que limpiar el teatro al terminar cada ensayo.

-Vaya. Felicidades…- aguardó, esperando a que la castaña se presentara.

-Miso Tachikawa, señor.

El profesor lo miró de una forma particular por un segundo.

-Felicidades, Tachikawa. Es correcto- Taichi y Tokumori suspiraron sonoramente, completamente aliviados -Gracias a usted no pasarán todas las tardes de los lunes y jueves limpiando este lugar.

-Espera- dijo entonces el pelinegro -¿Qué no es Romeo y Julieta una obra para niñas?

Mimi le dio un fuerte codazo en el costado, mirándolo con ganas de acuchillarlo.

¡Este hombre necesitaba aprender a callarse!

-Primero que nada, Romeo y Julieta es una trágica historia de amor en donde los protagonistas se suicidan, así que no, no es una obra para "niñas". Y segundo, he adaptado dicha historia para que sea una entretenida comedia en la que puedan hacer el ridículo con estilo dado su nula experiencia en el teatro- dándole un golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro con el rollo de papel, miró al chico como se mira a una cucaracha antes de aplastarla –Pero de todas maneras gracias por tu acotación, porque aquello me ayudó a decidir que gracias a tu potencial de payaso ustedes tres tendrán los papeles protagónicos de esta obra.

-¡No!- chilló Mimi con terror, acompañada por Taichi, que esta vez miró al pelinegro con furia contenida.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Y ella que pensaba participar en la confección del vestuario o de la escenografía…

-Bien, usted- señalando al Yagami –Será Romeo.

Taichi bajó la cabeza, soltando una maldición.

-Usted…- dándole un toque con el rollo de papel en la cabeza de Mimi –Será Julieta.

¡Julieta!

Siempre había soñado en actuar como Julieta, ¡Pero no de esta forma!

-¿Por qué yo?- gimió la castaña, mirando con ojos de borrego al profesor -¡Tokumori fue quien se burló!- el pelinegro le dio un ligero empujón.

-Porque si no fuera porque estudiaras en este instituto diría que eres una mujer disfrazada de chico- Mimi palideció, mirando el piso con ganas de que la tierra se la tragara mientras sus compañeros se burlaban de ella –Será una comedia, pero este chaval llevará la obra a la ruina si interpreta a Julieta.

-¡Ja! Se van a ver tan gay- empezó a reírse el pelinegro entre susurros, pero entonces el profesor le dio dos golpes en la cabeza con el libreto, haciendo que el chico se la cubriera con las manos.

-Y tú, pequeño sabandija, serás la nodriza en cuyo vestuario resaltarán un par de tetas de vieja gorda que te golpearán la cara cada vez que corras en el escenario- todos empezaron a reírse, animados con la obra una vez que habían elegido a los primeros personajes –Y más les vale actuar maravillosamente si no quieren hacer que sus compañeros se pierdan un viaje a Okinawa por culpa de su insensatez.

A diferencia de sus compañeros, Mimi deseaba fervientemente que no ganaran ese premio, sin embargo, todos se veían tan ilusionados que sería muy injusto que perdieran ese viaje por culpa de ella. Suspiró sonoramente. Bien, se esforzaría para ganar, de todas maneras, puede inventar un resfrío y evitar ese viaje, ¿No?

A partir de ese momento el resto de la hora fue dedicarse a encontrar al Fraile, a los padres de cada amante trágico y el resto de los personajes. Algunos se ofrecieron un poco más entusiasmados al ver el tipo de obra que iban a realizar, ya sea para actuar, para diseñar o hacer la publicidad. Después de todo eran como 40 alumnos, suficientes para llevar a cabo una comedia Shakespereana estudiantil.

Mientras definían la logística para los ensayos Mimi y Taichi se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro escuchando atentos. La castaña sentía que el Yagami era una persona muy amistosa, y de todos era el único que se preocupaba por su presencia acompañándola o incluyéndola en las reuniones.

Solo esperaba que esta obra no lo haga sentir incómodo, con la fama que ya está ganando por sus rasgos femeninos y actitud rara, no quería incomodar al moreno.

-Oye- dijo Mimi de pronto, atrayendo la atención del moreno –Lamento que te haya tocado ser Romeo.

El Yagami se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

-No hay problema- sonriéndole –Creo que será divertido.

En ese momento Mimi supo que Taichi Yagami se volverá su mejor amigo.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hello, hello!

Aquí Vai reportándose. Todos los viernes verán actualización de esta historia, al menos que tenga un Lapsus mentis, y de ser el caso serán avisados. Espero.

¿Cómo les pareció este capítulo? Ya les he dicho que esta actualización de IH tendrá ciertos giros. Espero no haberlos decepcionado. Y no se preocupen, que es un Mimato, se los aseguro. Solo hay que darle un poquito de tiempo, es todo.

Por cierto, extrañaba a Susu, ¿Ustedes no?


	5. Beso con sabor a tequila

**Instituto Hokkaido**

(REMAKE)

_By: Vainiella_

* * *

Capítulo 4

"Beso con sabor a tequila"

_-Sospecha-_

* * *

Mimi caminaba con paso apresurado mientras rodeaba la cancha de futbol. Llevaba su libreto en manos, buscando con la mirada a aquel simpático moreno que le había tocado hacer de Romeo en la obra junto a ella. Taichi le había dicho para reunirse después de su partido para leer juntos el libreto y de esa forma estar más preparados para el primer ensayo, una sugerencia que había hecho la castaña y que Tai había aceptado sin chistar.

-¡Tachikawa!

En eso Mimi se detiene, notando que era llamada por Koushirou, que la saludaba desde las gradas. Contenta se aproximó a este, subiendo tres niveles para quedar a su lado.

-Izumi- sonrió, sentándose a su lado -¿Cómo estás?

-Pero miren quien está aquí.

Detrás de Mimi y Koushirou estaban tres chicos de aspecto desarreglado que usualmente atormentan a los demás, especialmente a estos dos. La castaña frunció el ceño, recordando el incidente de hace unos días, cuando le habían lanzado una naranja para pegársela en la cabeza. Por suerte Tai estuvo ahí para agarrarla a tiempo y devolvérsela violentamente, esta vez dándole a uno en la cara.

¿Por qué la molestaban tanto?

-Eh, te estamos hablando, niño bonito.

-Querrás decir marica.

-Oigan, déjenlo, ¿Vale?

Mimi notó la valentía esporádica del pelirrojo cuando se trataba de defenderla, agradeciéndole con la mirada.

-Tú cállate, cerebrito.

Los tres empezaron a reír. Si no era sacándose los mocos era molestando a los demás. Mimi no los soportaba.

-Ignóralos- terminó por decir Tachikawa, sentándose al lado de Koushirou -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperando a que Tokumori termine el partido. Tenemos que hacer un trabajo de historia.

-Ah, a mí me tocó con Keitaro, él que tiene lentes.

-Sí, sé quién es. Es un chico agradable.

Mimi asintió, notando entonces la laptop del pelirrojo.

-Vaya, eso se ve complicado- viendo un montón de códigos escritos en la pantalla –Se ve que eres muy inteligente, Izumi.

Koushirou se mostró un poco avergonzado, cuando en eso nota a Yamato Ishida caminando por donde venía antes Mimi.

-¡Eh, Matt!

El rubio se detuvo a verlo, respondiendo el saludo. No obstante, al notar a Mimi puso su cara de chico serio y la ignoró por completo, acercándose a unos chicos que se habían sentado en las primeras butacas de las gradas, justo al lado de las escaleras.

-¿Cómo pueden ser su amigo?- dijo entonces Mimi, molesta –Ustedes siempre lo tratan bien, y él solo se comporta como un imbécil.

Koushirou la mira por un momento, dubitativo.

-Yamato no es mala persona- dijo mientras escribía en su computadora –Simplemente ha pasado por muchas dificultades y por eso no es una persona tan abierta como nosotros.

-Una cosa es ser introvertido, y otra cosa es ser antipático- gruñó la castaña –Desde que llegué me trata como si fuera un insecto.

El pelirrojo rio ligeramente.

-Solo dale tiempo. Una vez que ganes su confianza será un amigo incondicional, créeme.

-Sí, Yamato Ishida incondicional, claro- negó con la cabeza, para luego escucharse un pitido desde la cancha. Mimi entonces notó a Taichi acercándose a la reja para agarrar una botella y tomar agua.

No pudo evitar detallarlo un poco, notando como el sudor adhería la franela deportiva a su musculoso torso. Sino fuera por la situación en la que estaba metida sin duda le coquetearía a un chico como Tai. Era sociable, divertido, atlético y bueno, un buen partido, sí.

En eso, el moreno nota su presencia, saludándola con la mano. Aquello la sacó de sus pensamientos para recordarle la razón por la que estaba ahí, así que tras despedirse de Koushirou se levantó para aprovechar la oportunidad y hablar con el Yagami.

Sin embargo, sintió un fuerte empujón en su espalda, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por las escaleras de las gradas. Koushirou gritó al verla caer, lo cual alertó tanto a Yamato como a Taichi, quienes vieron como Mimi perdía el equilibrio y empezaba a rodar por las escaleras.

No obstante, justo antes de dar otra vuelta en la que terminaría con la cabeza estrellada en el escalón de concreto y con su peluca por los aires, Mimi sintió que alguien de pronto la agarraba del estómago y rodeaba su cintura. Se aferró a la ropa de la persona que la había sostenido justo a tiempo, digiriendo el susto que había sufrido al caer.

Al separarse un poco para ver quien la había agarrado descubrió a Yamato Ishida, mirándola desde arriba con sorpresa mientras la sostenía fuertemente.

Tan fuerte que aunque sus pechos estaban vendados ante tal cercanía era probable que los haya sentido, o al menos rozado, cuando la había agarrado como lo hizo.

_Mierda_, pensó.

Se alejó en menos de un segundo, como si la piel del Ishida quemara. Sus miradas no se movían del otro, y Mimi sintió que Yamato lo sabía, ¿Podría ser posible que…?

-¡Miso!

Taichi interrumpió la batalla de miradas para aproximarse a ellos y acercarse a Mimi, preocupado por su estado.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí- dudosa, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Lo he visto todo, sino fuera por Yamato te hubieras roto el cráneo.

Eso le recordó a la castaña que debía mostrarse agradecida, y fingir demencia. De haberse dado cuenta ya hubiese dicho algo, ¿No?

-Gracias, Ishida.

El rubio asintió.

-¿Cómo te tropezaste?

Mimi frunció el ceño, volteando a ver hacia donde estaban los chicos malos. Estos reían burlones, evidenciando sus intenciones. La castaña supo que habían sido ellos, pero al parecer nadie los vio.

De culparlos se los ganaría como sus peores enemigos, y tener a unas personas así detrás de ella era lo peor que podría pasarle, considerando su situación. Si llegaran a descubrir la verdad…

-No vi el escalón- mintió rápidamente.

Pero Yamato supo que no decía la verdad.

-Vale, pues ten más cuidado a la próxima. Casi nos matas del susto- Mimi asintió con vergüenza -¿Listo para ensayar?

Ambos chicos se despidieron de Koushirou y Yamato y se alejaron en camino al edificio de dormitorios. Mimi, por su parte, ignoró por completo las miradas sobre ella, llenas de burla y de malas intenciones… Con excepción de una en particular, que solo pudo observarla alejarse con una inesperada intriga.

* * *

-A ver, Tai, que así no es.

-Hice tal cual lo que me dijiste.

-No, no lo hiciste. Sino le pones énfasis a las palabras parecerás un robot. Vamos, otra vez.

-¡Agh, ya me aburrí!

Tai se tiró en su cama, derrotado. Ya llevaban más de dos horas en esto, y había sido más difícil de lo que esperaba. No es lo mismo leer el guion y familiarizarse con los diálogos que interpretar a un personaje. Este Romeo era torpe y gracioso, igual que él, pero…

-Anda, una vez más.

Mimi se montó en la cama de Taichi, sacándose los zapatos antes, y así parecer que estaba en el balcón.

-Eh, ¿Qué haces?

-Poniéndole seriedad al asunto. Vamos, empieza.

Taichi suspiró.

-¿Pero qué luz es esa que se asoma?- Mimi hizo gesto para que moviera las manos de forma exagerada, como el típico príncipe de Disney. Aquello lo hizo más gracioso -Hermoso sol, que ahora te fatiga los horizontes y te animas por aparecer en balcones, ¡Sal y mata de envidia a la luna, tan pálida y lejana!- Taichi miró el libreto -Seré el hazmerreír de la obra.

-Ay de mí- dijo de pronto la castaña, ignorándolo -Romeo, Romeo, ¿Por qué eres tú, Romeo? Reniega del nombre de tus padres, y yo haré lo propio.

-Oye, Miso, ¿Y si pones la voz un poco más aguda? Así suenas como un adolescente desarrollándose. No es que no lo seas, pero…

-¡Tai, es la cuarta vez que me interrumpes!

-Oye, solo estoy haciendo críticas constructivas.

-Bueno, señor críticas constructivas- agregó Mimi agachándose hacia delante un poco para estar a la misma altura que el Yagami, con su rostro a 30 centímetros de distancia -Te recuerdo que estaremos ante cientos de personas, y que sino lo hacemos bien no iremos a Okinawa.

Tai miró el techo con anhelo.

-Oh, Okinawa… Vale, vale, una vez más.

Entonces Mimi empezó a reírse, encontrando a Taichi Yagami realmente gracioso. Un poco tonto, pero que dentro de ese cuerpo de un joven de 17 años se escondía un tierno y divertido niño.

No obstante, Tai en lugar de sentirse incómodo con la cercanía de la castaña, o incluso con su presencia, se sentía muy a gusto. Rio con ella, sintiendo un sentimiento bastante familiar.

De pronto, por un segundo, vio en Miso Tachikawa a alguien más. Aunque sus cabellos no eran rojizos, ni su tez bronceada, era la misma dulce sonrisa.

-Oigan, ¿Qué están haciendo?

Koushirou había entrado en ese momento, descubriendo a Mimi parada en la cama de Taichi. El moreno aprovechó la oportunidad para empujarla y tirarse en cama del pelirrojo, aun cuando sabía que este odiaba que lo hiciera. Mimi se quejó al caer en el colchón desordenado del moreno, mirando con mala cara al chico.

-Ensayando para la obra- respondió Tai con normalidad, disimulando el camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos hace unos segundos -Miso es terrible actor y necesita mi ayuda.

-¡Serás…!

-Bueno, Tokumori los está buscando- encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando como los dos habían empezado a pegarse con el libreto en rollos -Dice que a las 11:45 en el salón J-3.

-¿Qué hay en el salón J-3?- preguntó Mimi curiosa.

Y tres horas después, ahí estaban.

En medio de aquel desolado salón, en una inhabitable área del edificio estudiantil, se encontraban los chicos sentados en círculo con varias linternas iluminando el área. La castaña miraba su entorno sin poder entender cómo se había dejado influenciar por sus nuevos amigos, quienes al parecer en alguna que otra ocasión suelen reunirse en lugares abandonados del instituto para beber y fumar.

Contempló incómoda que también los acompañaban Yamato y los mismos chicos quienes estuvieron con él cuando había ido a disculparse. Según Taichi, era como un club, un grupo de chicos que sabían disfrutar de la vida sin hacerle daño a nadie.

Pero ella no era parte de ese club, ni siquiera era chico, ¿Por qué había ido?

-Bueno, los he citado en este lugar para celebrar la nueva adquisición de nuestro pequeño grupo- inició Tokumori, levantándose como quien debía respetar un protocolo muy importante. El pelinegro agarró del suelo su bolso, para luego sacar del mismo una botella de algún licor desconocido y que sacó silbidos y comentarios de emoción por parte de los presentes -Maru-chan, siendo el nuevo integrante de esta manada, te concedo el honor del primer trago.

Mimi miró la botella, que era tendida a ella.

Nunca había tomado alcohol.

-Ehm, creo que paso.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir esto aquí? Tuve que mover mi red de contactos para conseguirlo.

-Ánimo, Miso- motivó Taichi. Mimi seguía con duda.

-P-Pero…mañana hay clases.

-Bah, no te preocupes por eso. Yamato se encargará en despertarte- el Ishida lo miró con mala cara. Mimi solo pensó que eso sería lo peor.

-Además,- agregó Sato, sentado de forma despreocupada, casi que acostado en aquel sucio suelo -Hoy es el mejor día para hacerlo. Los lunes son cuando hacen menos vigilancia.

-¡Anda, Maru-chan! Hasta Koushirou va a tomar.

Mimi miró con sorpresa al pelirrojo. Este se encogió de hombros.

-No hay quien los aguante después- se acercó un poco más a Mimi, y le dijo en susurros -Lo mejor es tomar poco, y dejar que ellos se acaben la botella.

Finalmente, no muy convencida, la castaña aceptó. Tokumori celebró el suceso sirviendo en un pequeño vaso de té, para luego tendérselo a Mimi. Esta no reconoció el aroma del alcohol, además de que parecía ser etílico, pues era horriblemente fuerte.

_¿Suelen tomar esto? Están locos._

Suspirando para darse fuerzas, tomó de un golpe la bebida, para luego atragantarse y sentir como le quemaba la garganta.

¡Sabía a Diablo!

-¿Q-Qué rayos es eso?- sin dejar de toser.

-Tequila.

La castaña abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿De donde sacaste tequila, Tokumori?- preguntó sorprendido Taichi.

-Mi hermano acaba de viajar a México, y me trajo una botella.

-Espera, el tequila se toma con sal y limón.

-Ya, ya- el pelinegro empezó a rebuscar en su bolso, sacando tres limones y unas bolsitas de sal.

-Brother, pareces Mary Poppins, ¿Qué otra mierda tienes allí?

-¿Por eso me pediste que conversara con la cocinera?- esta vez Sato lo miró con mala cara, sintiéndose ligeramente usado. Hace un par de horas tuvo que sacarle conversa a la señora regordeta de la cafetería gracias al pelinegro -No sabes cuantas veces me agarró los cachetes.

-Eso es porque son tan suavecitos como mis nalgas- lanzándole los limones al Ishida -Anda, saca tu navaja de James Bond y úsala para algo.

A pesar del trago, la castaña estaba entretenida. De vez en cuando era un poco molestos, y asquerosos, pero era relajante. Es decir, no habían chismes, ni rivalidades, solo chistes y…

En ese momento, Mimi sintió que era observada, y tal fue su sorpresa a notar que era Yamato Ishida, quien luego desvió con total naturalidad, concentrándose en repartir los limones que había cortado.

Aquello la puso nerviosa, ¿Por qué estaba mirándola?

_Lo sabe, él lo sabe._

¡Imposible!

Y de saberlo, ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada?

Tanta incertidumbre le estaba dando mareos, o quizás era porque no había cenado, y ya el tequila estaba haciendo estragos en su organismo.

-Ahora sí- le dijo Tai, tendiéndole otro vasito de té con tequila y una rebanada de limón bañado en sal -Estará mejor que el tequila solo. Lames la sal del limón, tomas el shot y luego chupas la fruta.

-Tai, no creo que pueda tomar otro.

-¡Eh, no rechaces mi buena voluntad de traeros este elixir!- Tokumori ya iba por su segundo shot.

-¿Por qué está hablando así?- preguntó Koushirou con una ceja enarcada.

Tokumori se acercó a ella, rodeándola con un brazo. Mimi automáticamente se cohibió con el tacto.

-Anda, Maru-chan. No seas aguafiestas.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Mimi, intentando zafarse -No, gracias.

-Vamos, otro más, ¿No me digas que ya estás borracho?

-Tokumori- aquel había sido Yamato, quien finalmente había hablado -Déjalo, si no quiere no le obligues.

Mimi observó al rubio con sorpresa.

-No lo estoy obligando. Le estoy aconsejando. Si Maru-chan se toma este trago no lo molestaremos de nuevo, ni le diremos lo marica que es a veces, ¿Cierto, chicos?

-¡Deja de decir eso!

Sato y Louis elevaron sus tragos.

-No más bullying a Maru-chan.

Los seis chicos que rodeaban a Mimi aguardaron atentos a que esta se tomara el trago. Por un lado, ella sabía que era un terrible error, y más cuando el primero ya estaba pasando factura. Pero quería encajar, por primera vez desde que llegó al Insituto Hokkaido quería sentir que encajaba con aquel divertido grupo de chicos, a pesar de que era una chica.

Toda su vida rodeada de niñas, princesas femeninas, y ahora estaba rodeada de un puñado de adolescentes que ahora se hacían llamar sus amigos.

Nuevamente notó la inquietante mirada de Yamato, pero en lugar de apoyarse en él, optó por todo lo contrario. Esta era la única forma de crear un vínculo con ellos y cuidarse las espaldas.

Miró el trago con duda.

Influenciada por las tonterías de los demás, lamió la sal y se tomó de un golpe el licor, para luego chupar el limón. Todos celebraron, casi en susurros, y así no evidenciar su falta, culminando el rito de iniciación de la castaña y finalmente dándole la bienvenida a la manda, como suele decir el pelinegro.

Todos volvieron a servirse, y para cuando Tokumori volvió a ofrecerle, Taichi saltó al rescate.

-¡Yo me tomo el suyo!- se sirvió dos veces, haciendo competencia con el pelinegro por quien más tragos lleva -Anda, Shitsuya, te veo lento.

-Te veré caer, cabrón.

Koushirou se acercó un poco a Mimi.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Mentira.

Ya estaba ebria.

¡Ni con sus amigas, con quienes había compartido un poco del vino de su padre, se había puesto así!

El tequila es pésimo cuando no se tiene nada en el estómago.

Diez minutos después ya Mimi sentía que debía ir al baño a vomitar.

-Creo que…debería ir al baño- le susurró a Koushirou.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¡No! Estoy bien, gracias.

-Vale, saliendo a la izquierda, esta a tres salones. Ten cuidado con que te vea alguien.

Mimi asintió, levantándose con torpeza. Koushirou la ayudó un poco, terminando por ignorar la petición de Mimi y acompañarla, pero antes de levantarse para ayudarle si lo necesitase, Tokumori le saltó encima para servirle otro trago.

-¡Eh, Shitsuya! Me está cayendo en la ropa.

-Deja de quejarte y embriágate de una puta vez. Siempre eres el más aburrido.

Mimi tomó del suelo una linterna. Por suerte los chicos estaban muy entretenidos con Tokumori, que de pronto se había sentado encima del pelirrojo como una geisha seduciendo a su cliente. Nadie la seguiría, lo cual era mejor. Verla vomitar solo será humillante, por no decir peligroso para su secreto.

Salir del salón J-3 y escapar de los chicos no fue problema, el problema apareció cuando se vio envuelta en una oscuridad absoluta al nivel de una película de terror en donde aparecían fantasmas de aspecto horripilante en inhóspitos rincones. Se quedó fría, y de pronto pensó que podría vomitar allí mismo.

Será mejor regresar al dormitorio. Cualquier cosa Koushirou puede decirles a todos que se sintió mal.

No obstante, al haber cruzado a otro pasillo su linterna empezó a parpadear, como si se quedara sin batería. Se lamentó internamente, sabiendo lo horrible que sería quedarse a oscuras. Empezó a darle palmadas al aparato esperando que con eso funcionara, cuando en eso escuchó unos pasos. Se quedó inmóvil, concentrándose en el sonido.

Por la soledad y lo inhabitado que estaba el sitio aquellos pasos parecían venir de todos lados, ¿Serían los chicos?

Algo cayó al suelo, haciéndola chillar del puro susto.

Buscó la pared más cercana y se recostó contra esta mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. La adrenalina se disparó en su cuerpo como si estuviera en peligro, ¿Debería gritar? No, eso solo atraería a los vigilantes.

Probablemente sean los chicos, queriendo molestarla.

-C-Chi-Chicos… D-Déjense de…bromas.

Trató de iluminar con la linterna, pero los parpadeos finalmente se redujeron a la oscuridad total.

Estaba aterrada.

_¡Y una mierda!_

Al final optó por caminar con paso apresurado hacia donde creyó que podría estar el salón J-3, y pronto ya estaba corriendo, huyendo de lo desconocido, ¡No podía ver nada!

Pero entonces sintió que se estrellaba contra algo grande y duro, pero no lo suficiente como para no romperle la nariz. Se fue hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo, y antes de que cayera al piso sintió que la agarraban de ambos brazos, salvándola del golpe.

Otro chillido del puro susto hizo eco en aquel pasillo.

-Shh, Miso, cállate. Soy yo.

Taichi.

El misterioso fantasma resultó ser simplemente el Yagami, y Mimi no pude evitar respirar profundamente, sintiéndose segura.

Pero no sabía si era por el tequila, o si era por su personalidad sensible e infantil, pero empezó a llorar del puro susto, intentando limpiar sus lagrimas para ocultarlas, sabiendo que en aquella oscuridad era imposible verlas.

-Oye, ¿Estás llorando?

-N-No.

Taichi seguía sosteniéndola de los brazos.

-Perdona, no quería asustarte.

Mimi se dio cuenta de que hablaba gracioso. Probablemente estaba ebrio.

Trató de alejarse, pero él no lo permitió.

-Olvídalo, estoy bien.

-Hey…

Entonces sintió como uno de sus brazos era puesto en libertad, para luego sentir una inesperada caricia en su mandíbula. Una de las manos de Tai había dado con su rostro con cierta torpeza, pero su mano no tardó en extenderse hasta rodear su cuello, tan cálida, tan varonil, y que junto con los efectos del alcohol en ambos, Mimi no pudo huir del tacto, mucho menos cuando sintió que la jalaba hacia el pecho del moreno, limpiando sus lágrimas en su uniforme.

-Sora…

¿Sora?

Mimi esta vez trató de pensar con más lucidez, e intentó separarse del moreno, sin entender qué había querido decir y un poco avergonzada por aquel tacto. No obstante, nadie había preparado a Mimi para lo que venía a continuación, y es que apenas se había alejado un poco sintió como algo suave y húmedo se apoderaba de sus labios, convirtiéndose en un beso con sabor a tequila.

Taichi Yagami la estaba besando.

¡Taichi Yagami la estaba besando!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de alejarse, pero el moreno la tenía fuertemente agarrada, aun manteniendo su delicadeza, ¿Qué estaba pasando? El efecto del alcohol la mareaba y de alguna forma entorpecía sus movimientos, por no decir que hacía de aquel beso algo no tan desagradable, ¡Pero eso quería decir que Tai es homose…!

Una luz los cegó entonces, y les tomó un par de segundos reconocer una linterna desde la distancia.

Mimi palideció al instante.

-¿Q-Quien anda ahí?

Tai había hablado de forma más graciosa que antes. Incluso Mimi tuvo que sostenerlo, pues al darse la vuelta tropezó.

Unos pasos se aproximaron hasta sentir que la persona ya estaba a un metro de distancia. Mimi estaba maquinando una excusa en su cabeza para poder salvarlos de esa vergonzosa situación -Sobre todo cuando se tiene amigos un poco mentes cerradas-, cuando la persona se acercó lo suficiente como para agarrar a Taichi del otro brazo, y así ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie.

La linterna iluminó sus cuerpos, y fue gracias a ello que Mimi pudo reconocer quien los había sorprendido.

-Yamato- susurró Mimi con sorpresa.

-Perro, me asustaste- Taichi destilaba alcohol -Pensé que era un vigilante.

-Es hora de ir a la cama, Tai- Yamato miró a Mimi entonces, con absoluta seriedad -Necesitaré de tu ayuda.

Mimi aun no salía de su estupor.

¿Por qué no se estaba burlando o molestándolos?

Le tomó unos segundos para asentir.

-Vamos.

Luego de unos 10 minutos, tiempo que les tomó en llegar al dormitorio del moreno, Mimi entendió que su misión no era ayudar a Yamato en cargar a Taichi, sino revisar los pasillos antes de caminar por ellos, por si había algún vigilante cerca. Casi los descubren un par de veces, pero al final llegaron sanos y a salvo, o al menos libres de ser castigados.

Mimi ayudó a Yamato a recostar al moreno, y vio como el rubio cubría el cuerpo de este con la sábana luego de haberle sacado los zapatos. Le pareció una escena tierna, el Ishida cuidando de su amigo de esa manera. Jamás había imaginado esa faceta del rubio.

Fuera del dormitorio de Taichi, Yamato y Mimi caminaron al suyo en profundo silencio, atentos de no ser descubiertos. Una vez en el suyo fue cuando la castaña decidió que debía proteger al Yagami de alguna manera.

-Oye, Ishida, lo que viste…

-No vi nada- Yamato se sacó su chaqueta y los zapatos, dejándolos en la entrada del dormitorio. Mimi intentó insistir, sin entender lo que decía.

-¿No nos…acusarás con los demás?

El Ishida suspiró.

-No es mi asunto.

El rubio se metió al baño, cerrando la puerta con llave tras sí. Mimi se sintió enormemente ignorada, pero al mismo tiempo, desconcertada. Yamato Ishida los había descubierto besándose, sin importar que había sido Taichi él que la había besado, ¿Acaso lo estaba protegiendo? ¿Por qué?

Entonces recordó lo que había dicho Koushirou.

_Una vez que ganes su confianza será un amigo incondicional._

¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

EDITADO 02/03: Eh, perdonen la confusión con los capítulos. Ya se corrigió y se agregó el cap que faltaba. Perdonen el inconveniente.

¡Hola, hola!

¿Cómo están, queridos? Aquí capítulo cuatro de IH UP. Como les había dicho esta historia está bastante adelantada (La versión reescrita), por lo que las actualizaciones serán sagradamente todos los miércoles.

¿Ya se pasaron por Encrypted? También tenemos actualizado Stepmom's Recipe y Scare, con su nueva actualización el próximo viernes.

Estoy muy contenta de regresar a este fandom. Soy una mujer adulta, pero sigo alimentando a esa pequeña niña en mí que le encantaba Digimon y al mismo tiempo escribir. No puedo evitarlo.

¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!

Con cariño,

Vai.


	6. Inseguridades

**Instituto Hokkaido**

(REMAKE)

_By: Vainiella_

* * *

Capítulo 5

"Inseguridades"

_-La boca del lobo-_

* * *

Tai corrió tras el balón en cuanto le dio otra patada, esquivando ágilmente a su oponente de la práctica de hoy. Debía llegar hasta la portería sin que le quitaran la pelota, evadiendo no solo a la defensa, sino también al portero.

Le faltaban 20 metros solamente, cuando en eso desvió la mirada hacia las gradas por un instante.

Miso Tachikawa había llegado, como siempre, para verlo jugar junto con Koushirou. Apenas tuvieron contacto visual su compañero no dudó en saludarle desde lejos, impartiéndole ánimo.

Pero no era ánimo lo que sintió cuando Tachikawa le había sonreído desde esa distancia.

Justo en ese momento su compañero le quitó el balón con demasiada facilidad, evidenciando su descuido y por consecuente dejándolo en ridículo, cuando normalmente era Taichi Yagami quien dejaba en ridículo a los demás cuando de Football se trataba. El pitido del profesor detuvo la práctica de inmediato. Tai redujo el trote hasta detenerse, apoyando las manos en su cadera para tomar un respiro.

-¡Yagami, es la tercera vez! - el hombre se acercó al joven, realmente consternado con la extraña actitud de su jugador estrella -¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Estás jugando fatal.

-Lo lamento, profesor. Me distraje.

-Pues, hoy te has distraído demasiado, muchacho. Sea lo que sea que te tiene así debes arreglarlo. No falta mucho para el gran partido- suspirando -Descanso de 10 minutos y continuaremos.

Taichi miró el suelo con frustración, sintiéndose derrotado. Su distracción era más que nada por Tachikawa, quien inocentemente aguardaba por él en las gradas como siempre, solo que esta vez algo había cambiado.

El beso de anoche.

No era homosexual. Taichi Yagami nunca había sentido atracción hacia su mismo género…hasta ayer. Sin embargo, no sabía explicarlo. En ese momento, con más lucidez -Es decir, sobrio-, no entendía por qué había besado a Miso anoche, y lo peor del caso es que estaba seguro que el pobre no había hecho nada. Había sido él quien le había robado el beso, y todo gracias al tequila. Y mentiría si dijera que no lo disfrutó, o al menos los pocos segundos que había durado. Indudablemente había sentido intriga por el chico, y le gustaba estar cerca de él, pero de eso a gustarle es un gran recorrido, ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara un chico?

Esta mañana Miso lo interceptó saliendo de clases, queriendo conversar sobre el tema. Sino hubiese sido por Koushirou, que justo llegó en ese momento, habría tenido que encarar la situación.

Y no podía. Ni siquiera podía verlo sin sentirse avergonzado.

¡No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo con él!

-¡Eh, Tai!

De repente, descubrió a Tokumori correr hacia él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y de esta manera disimular el camino que estaban tomando.

-¿Qué carajos…?- le preguntó tan pronto estuvo frente a él -Primera vez que te veo jugar así.

-Es-Estoy cansado, es todo.

-Ya, claro, ¡Ya sé lo que te pasa, idiota!- Taichi lo miró estupefacto, ¿Era posible que Yamato o Miso hayan abierto la boca? -Es la resaca.

El moreno suspiró aliviado.

Está claro que si Yamato hubiese abierto la boca ya sería el hazmerreír de todo el instituto. Incluso estaba sudando frío, temeroso con lo que puedan pensar sus amigos, ¿Eran capaces de alejarse de él de saber lo que ocurrido?

-No te preocupes, mañana estarás como nuevo- entonces Tokumori miró curioso hacia las gradas -Oye, creo que Maru-chan te está llamando.

Tai se fijó hacia las gradas también, notando como el castaño le hacía señas.

Si lo evitaba en frente de Tokumori levantaría sospechas.

-Iré a ver qué quiere.

El Yagami trotó hacia donde estaba Tachikawa. Una gran reja de metal los separaba, pero a un metro de distancia se detuvo. No podía mirarle a los ojos, así que apenas estuvieron cerca desvió la mirada, lleno de vergüenza.

Mimi, por su parte, supo desde temprano que Taichi Yagami la estaba evitando. Cuando había intentado decirle que no se preocupara por el beso, que ni ella ni Yamato abrirían la boca, este simplemente se esfumó, aprovechando que Izumi le había llamado.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Mimi sonriente, tanteando el terreno.

Ella intentaba hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero…

-Bien- mirando el suelo -¿Qué necesitas?

…Mientras él siga sintiéndose incómodo, nada sería igual.

-¿Estás listo para ensayar?

-Ehm, no podré, Miso. Tengo algo…que hacer.

Vale, era oficial. La estaba evadiendo.

De pronto Mimi sintió indignación. Ella también se sentía avergonzada por el asunto, y aunque Tai era bien atractivo ella no sentía nada por él, solo una sincera amistad. Se había dejado besar porque estaba ebria, no al nivel de él, por supuesto, pero lo suficiente como para dejarse llevar por un instante y dar la idea equivocada.

¡Aunque había sido él quien la había besado!

-Tai, ¿Cuánto más seguirás evitándome?- el moreno la miró con sorpresa -Oye, ya te he dicho que lo olvidaras. No pasó nada.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Si no lo supieras no me estarías tratando como una escoria- cruzándose de brazos -Si lo admites es más fácil olvidarlo.

-Oye, Miso, tengo una imagen que mantener, ¿Entiendes?- Taichi se había acercado a ella con enfado, señalándola amenazante con el dedo -No hables más del tema. Lo empeoras.

-¡Solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes!

-Pues, no lo serán, así que ya déjalo.

El Yagami entonces se alejó de ella, trotando de vuelta al campo.

No era justo.

Eran amigos, ¿No? ¿Por qué era tan cruel con ella, si no había hecho nada malo?

-Idiota- dijo en un murmullo, sintiendo como las lagrimas volvían acumularse en sus ojos.

Mimi caminó con paso lento, llevando el libreto en sus manos y su bolso en la espalda. Sentía una ligera tristeza en ella, más una decepción que otra cosa. Al final decidió que era mejor ensayar sola, o al menos hasta que el idiota de Taichi Yagami se dejara de estupideces y volviera a ser su amigo.

Amigo.

¿Realmente tenía amigos en ese lugar?

De pronto se le quitaron las ganas de ensayar, y se encontró deambulando por el instituto, conociendo pasillos que aún no había visitado.

Seamos honestos, no tenía amigos en aquel instituto. Y quizás era mejor así, para evitar despertar sospechas. No obstante, extrañaba a Miyako, y a su vez extrañaba sentirse querida. Mimi siempre había sido una niña mimosa y encantadora, y todo el tiempo se le veía rodeada de amigos. Y ahora, ¿Qué? ¿Sería así de solitario y patético por dos años más?

Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber decidido estudiar en aquel lugar.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Divagando en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba fue como llegó a un lugar donde no había estado antes. Miró a su alrededor, para nada familiarizada con aquel sitio. Pensó que era mejor regresar, hasta escuchar una tonada que venía de alguna parte y que la detuvo en el acto. Era música. Atraída por el sonido, caminó un buen tramo con una latente curiosidad, hasta dar finalmente con una puerta de metal a un par de metros y cual tenía una ventanita en ella. A un lado, en una placa, resaltaban las letras que identificaba el lugar como Salón de Música.

De allí provenía la tonada.

Al asomarse por la ventana se sorprendió, y es que no esperaba ver a Yamato Ishida con una guitarra en mano mientras cantaba, tocando aquella agradable velada junto con Louis, este último con una pandereta en la mano. Ambos tocaban lo que parecía ser un acústico, y para Mimi fue inevitable quedarse en su sitio mientras los espiaba, reconociendo entonces que aquel era el famoso sitio donde los chicos ensayaban.

_**I wanna grab both your shoulders and shake baby  
Snap out of it (Snap out of it)  
I get the feeling I left it too late, but baby  
Snap out of it (Snap out of it)  
If that watch don't continue to swing or the fat lady fancies having a sing  
I'll be here waiting ever so patiently for you to  
Snap out of it**_

Yamato estaba cantando. No solamente eso, cantaba increíble. Los ojos de Mimi se iluminaron al verlo cantar, sintiéndose fascinada por como tocaba la guitarra en un constante ritmo y jugaba con su tono de voz para darle dinámica a la canción. Cerraba los ojos en ciertas partes y se movía alrededor del micrófono, como si estuviera seduciéndolo. Su ceño se fruncía y al mismo tiempo elevaba sus cejas con escepticismo, transmitiendo en expresiones lo que podría significar la canción.

Sin corbata, con la camisa arrugada y el blazer sin abotonar, parecía el típico chico malo que te dedica una sonata para disculparse.

Tan guapo…

Pero en eso Yamato abrió los ojos, y justo la descubrió viéndolos por la ventana. Mimi saltó de la impresión y salió de su área de visión en un segundo, agachándose y sintiendo la vergüenza correr en ella.

¡Que pena!

La música siguió sonando unos segundos, pero luego se detuvo. Mimi empezó a entrar en crisis, temiendo que abrieran la puerta y le dijeran algo. Inmediatamente corrió hacia un pasillo que cruzaba a la derecha, y así huir de ser descubierta descaradamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, bro?

Matt dejó de tocar la guitarra para sorpresa de Louis, quien tenía su corbata negra amarrada en la cabeza como un cintillo en lugar del cuello. El Ishida se sacó el instrumento y lo dejó cuidadosamente sobre una mesa que estaba cerca, ignorando a su amigo.

-Está bien por hoy.

-Vale. A los chicos les encantará- Louis tenía los ojos color ámbar, y sus cabellos eran del mismo color, solo que puntiagudos. Se levantó de la silla donde estaba y puso la pandereta en su respectivo lugar del salón -¿Cuándo se te ocurrió?

-Anoche- encogiéndose de hombros. Solo tenían el verso y el estribillo -Creo que podría servir para el festival.

-¡Claro!

Yamato dejó el instrumento también en su sitio, y pronto salieron del salón tras apagar las luces como siempre les ruega el profesor de música. Una vez fuera, el Ishida miró a su alrededor buscando la presencia de Tachikawa, más no lo vio por ningún lado.

-¿Vamos?

El rubio asintió, y justo cuando habían empezado a caminar ambos escucharon unas risas. Tanto Louis como Yamato voltearon a ver hacia el pasillo, notando entonces la presencia del famoso Club de los Cuervos, como se hacían llamar, y quienes no hacían otra cosa más que buscar problema en el instituto.

-Vaya, ¿Qué harán por aquí?

El Ishida frunció el ceño.

Estaba seguro que había visto a Tachikawa hace un momento, y ver a esos tres patanes en el mismo sitio solo podrían significar problemas.

_Yamato, métete en tus asuntos._

-Probablemente alguna estupidez- dijo Matt encogiéndose de hombros, empezando a caminar junto con Louis para irse de allí.

Esta vez resonaron las voces de los chicos, y nuevamente las risas no tardaron en llegar. Parecían burlarse de algo.

_Yamato, no lo hag…_

-Ehm, Louis, ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería? Recordé que tengo un asunto pendiente.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

El rubio lo meditó.

Más temía que eso podría empeorarlo. Shou, el más rudo del grupo, siempre tenía roces con su amigo.

-No, tranquilo- Louis asintió -Nos vemos luego.

-Vale, hasta luego.

Yamato se despidió de su amigo hasta verlo alejarse, y no fue hasta verlo cruzar el pasillo de la salida que finalmente se puso en camino hacia donde provenían las risas.

A pesar de su personalidad, a pesar de ser un lobo solitario y un poco intimidante, Yamato Ishida no era un chico problemático. Todo lo contrario, era bastante tranquilo. Nadie se metía con él, y él no se metía con nadie.

Hasta que apareció Miso Tachikawa.

Desde lo ocurrido ayer es dificil fingir que no pasó nada, que todo fue su imaginación. Y no hablaba del catastrófico beso de Taichi y Tachikawa. Aquello lo había dejado realmente sorprendido, pero no era la razón por la cual su mente no paraba de pensar en una cosa.

¿Quién demonios era Miso Tachikawa? ¿Y por qué estaba aquí?

Las voces se escucharon más fuertes, y un par de segundos después había llegado al escondite de los chicos. Shou lanzó por los aires lo que parecía ser un libreto, recibiéndolo Jing, un chino que era la mano derecha de Shou y que provenía de Hong Kong. Ambos jugaban con aquel objeto como si fuera una pelota, y al dar unos pasos más fue que pudo ver Tachikawa, acorralado en una esquina por los tres chicos.

No pudo evitar enfadarse con la escena, y más aún con el castaño, por exponerse de esa manera.

-¡Eh!

Los jóvenes dejaron de reír, deteniéndose y volteándose para ver quien había llegado.

Pero Mimi era quizás la persona que más sorprendida estaba de todos los presentes.

_¿Yamato?_

-Vaya, Ishida- Shou se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una actitud desafiante -Que raro verte por aquí.

-Sí, ya, yo también me he perdido- esta vez mirando fijamente a la castaña, quien no pudo evitar encogerse desde su lugar -¿Ya terminaron? Tachikawa y yo tenemos tarea que hacer.

-¡Anda, que has venido a buscar a tu novia!- Jing se rio de su propio chiste, haciendo que Yamato lo mirara con mala cara.

Buscapleitos.

-Tachikawa- Yamato le habló a la castaña, ignorando a los chicos -Vamos.

Mimi no lo dudó un segundo más y echó a correr, cuando en eso fue interceptada por Shou, evitando su escape.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Bambi?

-Oye, Shou.

El joven de cabellos negros y grasosos volteó a ver a Yamato, quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No dijeron nada, y algo pareció comunicarle el Ishida al joven mediante la mirada, pues este terminó por hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar a la castaña. La pobre corrió hacia el rubio como si el diablo estuviera tras ella. Casi tropieza por los nervios.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar de regreso, pero por supuesto no se iban a ir sin una advertencia.

-Será mejor que te cuides, Bambi.

Mimi se mordió los labios aterrada, encogida del miedo.

Tuvieron que salir de aquella área del edificio para finalmente romper el silencio. La castaña jamás imaginó que aquellos chicos pudieran acorralarla de esa manera, y estaba segura que si no hubiese llegado el Ishida probablemente hubiesen descubierto su secreto.

¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles?

No es que las mujeres no lo sean, pero vio una verdadera malicia en la mirada de esos chicos, ¡Quien sabe de lo que eran capaces de hacer!

-Vaya, que susto- dijo finalmente Mimi, mirando al rubio de reojo, quien seguía con cara de pocos amigos mientras caminaban hacia el cafetín. Yamato no dijo nada -Pensé que no saldría con vida de ahí.

Obviamente había dicho aquello para aligerar el ambiente, pero Yamato seguía sin decir nada.

-Oye, gracias por ayudarme. Sino hubieses llegado…

-No me agradezcas nada- con enfado -Eso fue innecesario. Fue como meterte en la boca del lobo.

-Ya, lo sé. Es que no conocía esta parte del instituto y me perdí. De haber sabido que podría encontrarme con ellos por aquí no hubiese venido.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Tachikawa?

El Ishida se detuvo tras hacer esa pregunta. Mimi, quien había dado un par de pasos más sin esperar que se detuviera tan repentinamente, volteó a ver al rubio con cierta incomodidad en ella.

-Ya te he dicho, me perdí.

Pero aquella no parecía ser la respuesta que esperaba Yamato.

-No hablo de eso.

-¿Entonces…?

El Ishida la miró fijamente, y Mimi sintió esa mirada analítica y profunda como si estuviera tratando de atravesarla. Sus ojos azules ya no tenían el color del cielo, sino uno más oscuro, como un azul marino. No estaba muy segura, pero creyó que cuando el rubio tiene los ojos de ese color es cuando estaba enfadado.

Enfadado, ¿Enfadado por qué? Por suerte no pasó nada en el reciente encontronazo con aquellos idiotas. No había razón para enfadarse, al menos que haya sido por defenderla, sabiendo lo mal que le caía.

¿Era eso entonces?

Mimi arrugó el ceño, un poco incómoda con aquella actitud. No era necesario ser tan hostil.

-Oye, ¿Qué…?

-Sé que no eres un chico, Tachikawa.

Mimi entonces abrió los ojos estupefacta.

-Así que, vuelvo a preguntar- dando un paso hacia ella, intimidándola -¿Qué demonios hace una chica estudiando en este instituto?

_Oh, boy._

Estaba en problemas.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

EDITADO 02/03: Eh, perdonen la confusión con los capítulos. Ya se corrigió y se agregó el cap que faltaba. Perdonen el inconveniente.

Anda, ¿A qué no se esperaban este giro?

La historia no ha sido solamente reescrita, sino también su trama. Quiero darle más intriga a la cosa, don't blame me.

Por cierto, sé que había dicho que serían todos los miércoles, pero ayer tuve que trabajar día y noche, so, imposible actualizar. Espero que me perdonen.

Ahora bien, me gustaría preguntarles algo. En la computadora se ven las líneas separadoras perfectamente, pero en mi celular no. No sé si sea porque mi cel es picapiedra y no me permite descargar la última versión de , o qué se yo, pero si les pasa igual que a mí ustedes díganmelo y colocamos un guión centrado como separador de ahora en adelante, porque la transición de escenas son importantes para su lectura.

Si hay alguien por ahí aún leyendo espero que puedan ayudarme con esa duda.

Anyway, ¿Ya se pasaron por mis otras hijas? Este viernes actualización de Scare, Stepmom's Recipe y Encrypted.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
